The Time Has Come
by Abeep
Summary: After No Man Left Behind, Jesse and Emma deal with Emma's new powers. J/E Please R&R *Updated & Finished*
1. An Understanding

Title: **The Time Has Come**  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Mutant X characters, and may occasionally include a few of my own as the work progresses. All but the characters in the show are mine.  
Feedback: Guys, I really appreciate your feedback and all of the reviews. This is my first fanfic, and it's been interesting to see it unfold. I hope you guys enjoy it. I really look forward to your comments. Thank you Ambrosia, Megara, Chic, Cand, and the rest of you for reading it and taking the time to share your thoughts on it. I hope you guys aren't disappointed with the ending. : )

**Chapter 1: An Understanding**

                Rolling on her side, Emma's dreams rushed with images of tortured people, filling her entire being with pain and fear. Waking up suddenly, Emma sat as the tears slowly rolled down her face. _The images… the feelings… they aren't mine, but so familiar._ Thinking, Emma struggled with how she knew that pain. _Ooh._ Startled to remember the images originated with her, Emma wiped the tears away. They were the same thoughts she sent out to the soldiers closing in on her and Jesse's location while they were in Kovackistan trying to get the Double Helix working again. Climbing out of bed, Emma walked out of her room and wandered down the hall. She had created the visions and feelings to save them both, but she was not the one who brought them back up again tonight.

                As she moved down the dark pathways, she unconsciously sent out calm feelings as she walked to the source of the unsettled and pain filled emotions. Entering Jesse's room, Emma's heart broke as she saw the fear and pain contorting her friend's face. As she walked closer Jesse began struggling with his imagined foe, twisting the sheets until they completely encased him.

                "Jesse… Jesse" Emma called softly, moving slowly to his side and sitting on the bed so as not to frighten him more. "Jesse, wake up." As the soft voice penetrated his nightmares, Jesse awoke with a start. Wrapping her arms around him, Emma felt his strong body shake in terror. _Oh Jesse._ Ashamed at her attempt to cover up her new ability, Emma couldn't help but wonder why it didn't work permanently. She had only been trying to help him, to forego this moment where she was the comforter and protector and he was the one to be comforted and protected. She was scared the role reversal might displease him.

                "Emma, Emma, what happened? Why?? I… I don't understand." Jesse's voice filled with confusion and fear. Sighing, Emma just hugged him closer.

                "I'm sorry Jesse. I was only trying to help by blocking that memory. I never meant to hurt you. It was the only way to get rid of the soldiers. There were too many for you to try and fight. Even with the both of us fighting, I didn't want you to get hurt." Hugging Jesse closer still as she remembered her concerns for his safety, she felt his shaking subside.

In that moment, she began shaking. Emotions rushed through her, like old friends the memories came back to fill her. She felt all the familiar emotions from before; they came swiftly and were followed by similar emotions that had not been her own. Trying to sort through the feelings, Emma felt the concern and determination Jesse felt that day to keep those he cared for the most safe. With the threat the soldiers presented to them first on his mind, Jesse's first inclination was to react. If they threatened them, he would just fight them off. Emma understood his line of thinking well; she grows to know him better everyday.

In the end, she decided sending out the psionic pulse had been the only way. _Oh Jesse, I just didn't want you to get hurt_. As his shaking subsided considerably, Emma squeezed Jesse tightly. Releasing him gently, Emma looked at his face. Not wanting to read him without his permission but desperate to know how he was feeling, Emma looked for any sign of understanding. As she looked at him, he slowly lifted his head to look into her eyes as he carefully unraveled the sheets that trapped him.

"Have you always been able to do that?" Jesse asked, wondering if he really knew her as well as he thought he did. Worried, Emma slowly shook her head.

"No, I… my powers have been growing recently. Adam is the only one who knows. My genes seem to be speeding up the mutations. I've only known about this for a few weeks." Emma answered, allowing Jesse time to process the response. When Jesse remained silent, Emma leaned in to look him in the eyes. Almost getting lost in the blue of his eyes, Emma forced herself to focus. "Jesse, please don't tell anyone. I… you guys are the only family I have. I never meant to hurt you that day, I would never hurt any of you on purpose."

Shocked, Jesse raised his head slightly. _Is that a tear? Why is Emma so sad?_ Reaching out and lifting Emma's chin, Jesse slowly wiped away the tear that threatened to fall from his friend's face. "Emma, it's okay. I won't tell anyone. I promise." As Jesse gave his word, he sealed their fate. Looking intensely at each other, both friends hugged each other. The secret would remain with them, and in so doing, would bring them closer together. At first teammates, then friends, now Jesse and Emma have something more than friendship. Emma knew that she had someone other than Adam that she could talk too. Someone who understood what she was going through, and someone who could share openly with her. That night, things changed. It was a slow, gradual change. Nothing miraculous occurred, nothing so overt that Shalimar and Brennan or even Adam noticed. During the next few weeks, the team dynamics slowly take on a different spin.

As the two clung to each other, they slowly lowered themselves as the minutes continued to pass by. Tired, hopeful, and at once unafraid, both fell into a deep and even sleep. As they slept, emotions slowly passed between the two. From a distance, they looked like two lovers reveling in the recent aftermath of their love. Up close, they looked open, and innocent. Fully sharing themselves, in their sleep they found a closer connection, a time of peace, when all the boundaries and defenses were down. Dreaming peacefully, a link slowly formed as they innocently slept.

The next morning, Jesse turned his head and grazed his mouth against Emma's hair. Having her there felt natural, as if that was how it was meant to be. Looking down, seeing the closed eyes and steady breathing, he knew that this woman was stronger than anyone else he knew. Even Shalimar, who he loved dearly, with her quick wit and protective instincts and feral gifts, did not compare to Emma's beauty and selfless nature. Stirring, Emma opened her eyes to look into Jesse's blue ones. The light shining from them made her smile. Sensing his mood, she understood his contentment as it matched her own. Slowly, she sat up and stretched. Words unnecessary, both moved to get ready for the upcoming day. Emma left for her own room, mischievously calling first dibs on the shower. As Emma left, Jesse smiled.


	2. Night Discoveries

Title: **The Time Has Come**  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Mutant X characters, and may occasionally include a few of my own as the work progresses. All but the characters in the show are mine.  
Feedback: Guys, I really appreciate your feedback and all of the reviews. This is my first fanfic, and it's been interesting to see it unfold. I hope you guys enjoy it. I really look forward to your comments. Thank you Ambrosia, Megara, Chic, Cand, and the rest of you for reading it and taking the time to share your thoughts on it. I hope you guys aren't disappointed with the ending. : )

**Chapter 2: Night Discoveries**

                "Hey Guys!" Shalimar practically purred as she walked up to the couch where Emma was reading a book. As Jesse sunk one more basketball into the hoop, Brennan let loose with a string of expletives and walked towards both women in the other room. Not one to gloat too much, and understanding well that in his current mood Brennan would be no fun to tease, Jesse shrugged off his second victory for that day and followed Brennan. Curious, Emma looked up from her book and watched the guys hound Shalimar about her good mood. Everyone knew she had gone to talk to Adam about tonight. Hoping they could have a night off, no one dared to get their hopes up until they heard Shalimar's voice.

                "Okay, okay, guys. Calm down. Adam said that he hasn't heard anything about suspicious activities tonight. Which means, we can go out as long as we keep our COM rings on. He'll contact us if he needs too." Shalimar grinned, her beautiful smile encouraging the others to relax and get excited about tonight as well. Smiling, Brennan started suggesting places they could check out. He had heard of a couple new clubs that sounded fun. While he and Shalimar compared notes, Jesse looked at the small smile beginning to form on Emma's face. It had been a while since the group had gone out to just have fun, and they were all looking forward to doing something normal for a change.

                "Well? What do you say?" Jesse asked, wearing his usual crooked smile.

                Her excitement full blown by now, Emma began grinning mischievously. Standing up, she looked over to Shalimar and winked. "I say… it's time to meet some men!" Shalimar laughed, happy to see her friends as excited as herself. Skirting past Brennan and walking over to Emma, Shalimar grabbed Emma's arm and pulled her towards her room.

                "I know exactly what you should wear!" Shalimar exclaimed, eliciting a giggle from her younger friend. As the two women disappeared into no man's land to pick out outfits for tonight, Jesse and Brennan each in turn stared after them. Lost in their thoughts, they continued to stare until Adam walked into the room.

                "Hey Guys, shouldn't you guys be getting ready to go out? Or have you not seen Shalimar yet?" Adam asked while walking past them towards the computer, not commenting on the red cheeks and quick but awkward answers. Once again lost in research, Adam didn't notice the guys leave to get ready for tonight.

                "Hmm, I don't know Shalimar. It's…" Emma hesitated, looking at the black satin shirt with short sleeves and the deep v neckline showing off her cleavage. It matched her snug black skirt well, but she was getting worried about the attention it might draw.

                "It's perfect! Come on Emma! We're gonna have fun tonight!" Shalimar exclaimed, eager to check out her own tight fitting and carefully chosen outfit in the mirror. Running her fingers through her golden locks, Shalimar purred as Emma gave in. Grabbing Emma's arm, Shalimar dragged her friend out into the common room.

                "Okay, but…" Emma stopped, the gleam in Jesse's eyes making her forget herself this one night. Jesse slowly smiled as he admired Emma from top to bottom. As a delicate blush traveled warmly up her neck before reaching her face, Emma smiled in return. Noticing the exchange, Shalimar and Brennan both smiled. After a few seconds passed, Brennan began focusing his attention on Shalimar and began to whistle.

                "We're gonna have fun tonight!" Brennan exclaimed, unable to move his eyes from the feral. Smiling, Shalimar piped up with a "You better believe it!" before grabbing Emma and heading out. Both men stood for a second watching the women, noticing the individual movements of their hips before running to catch up.

                After everyone piled into the Audi, Shalimar headed off to what she had heard was the hottest club in the area. The fact that it was new made it even more exciting, since there would be a whole new scene for them to check out.

                Thirty minutes later, the group parked in a dimly lit lot outside the _Falcon's Claw_ club. Turning around, Jesse noticed the noise coming from the concrete building and the line standing outside of it. Grimacing, he turned to look at the others.

                "This could take a while." Jesse said. As Brennan agreed Shalimar smiled, shrugging it off.

                "We'll see." Shalimar said, pulling Emma after her as she walked past everyone to the front of the line. The bouncer standing there was going to send them to the back of the line when he noticed the blonde and her brunette friend. Smiling, he looked them over a couple of times before letting them pass. Both women entered the club, leaving Brennan and Jesse outside arguing with the bouncer. Refusing to let them in, the bouncer just growled and ordered them to the back of the line.

                "Listen, buddy, I don't think you understand…" Brennan said through gritted teeth, tempted to electrocute the idiot. Grabbing Brennan's arm, Jesse began pulling it back.

                "Forget it. Let's go." Jesse said, before dragging his friend to the back of the building. "We can get in this way." Phasing the wall, Jesse pulled Brennan through to the other side. Smoothly landing them in the women's restroom. As screams began resounding off the graffiti covered walls, both men made a hasty retreat. As they exited the restroom, the music began assaulting their ears.

                "Let's find the girls." Brennan yelled, pointing to the main area of the club, which contained a dance floor. Walking past several couples making out, the guys finally reached the multi-colored dance floor. Looking around, neither could see their friends.

                "I don't see them anywhere." Jesse said, not surprised since the place was packed. Nodding his head, Brennan looked around one more time before giving up.

                "Well, we're here to have a good time too. Come on!" Brennan made his way to the bar, followed by Jesse. Walking up and ordering drinks, both guys hardly noticed the quiet brunette sitting at the bar a few seats down from them.

Emma was ignoring the nearly bald middle-aged man coming on to her at her left. She didn't even notice the skanky dressed woman on her right. Concentrating on not letting anyone in, Emma gasped when someone bumped her hard from behind. Almost knocking the breath out of her, it took a few moments for Emma to recover from the unwanted assault.

"Hheeyy! Hoowww'ssss aboutt aa beeerrr ppuurrrrttttttyyyyyy lllaaaddyy?" The bearded man slurred as he put down the drink sloshing in his sweaty hands. Disdainfully looking to her side, Emma could barely breathe as the odor of alcohol, sweat and some other substance she didn't recognize emanated from the man. With broad shoulders and almost black hair, the man looked in excellent condition. In his upper twenties, the man was attractive in his own right. His unkempt appearance and unpleasant smell though ruined whatever might have been appealing to Emma. Physically unable to respond, Emma looked back towards the bar and hoped the man would just go away.

The rucas the man had caused caught Jesse's attention. Feeling sorry for the brunette the man had targeted, he almost turned around to continue looking for the girls when Emma chose that moment to turn around. Recognizing Emma, Jesse stood up to go say hi when he noticed the drunkard still bothering her. Deciding against trying to stay and talk at the bar, Jesse smoothly walked up to Emma and tapped her on the shoulders.

"Would you like to dance?" Jesse asked, successfully placing his body between Emma and her unwanted friend. Turning sharply to respond with a retort, Emma stopped and smiled as she saw Jesse's beautiful smile greet her. Quickly nodding her head, Emma grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the dance floor. The two didn't notice as they moved past Shalimar and Brennan, who had already been on the dance floor for quite a while. Shalimar and Brennan noticed them however, both smiling at the grins plastered on their friends' faces.

Watching from the bar, the smelly drunk took note of where the pretty brunette headed and the guy who had successfully approached her. Not pleased with the brush off, he gulped down the rest of his beer before ordering another one. As the bartender left to fulfill his order, the man started thinking.

As the beat began to slow down, Emma swayed towards Jesse for the slow dance. All but the most die hard of couples began clearing the dance floor, including Shalimar and Brennan. Leaving those couples who had been together the longest and those who had newly formed moving to the slow beat of the popular ballad. Without thinking, Jesse accepted Emma into his arms with a natural fluid movement. Looking at the brunette's haloed face, Jesse couldn't remember the last time he saw her smiling and laughing so much. She looked beautiful, and he didn't understand why he didn't see it before.

Shalimar's sexiness hit you the moment you saw her, along with her irresistible smile and fiery temper. His attraction to Shalimar was instant, and undeniable from the moment they had met. Emma's quiet struggles with her gifts often overrode her natural sex appeal. Tonight, however, he was seeing it full force. _Me. Not Brennan. Not anyone else. But me. She's showing herself to me._ The wonder of it brought a smile to Jesse's face. Sensing her partner's emotions, Emma also smiled. All her life she had fought against receiving the feelings men had when they looked at her. Their natural drives scared her sometimes; not that intimacy was new to her, but when men had thoughts along those lines who were her teachers and friends of her parents, it scared her. So she tried to push them aside, and ignored them. But tonight, with Jesse, she found she didn't want to. _Not with Jesse._ So she just swayed to the music and stayed comfortably safe and happy in his arms.

"Hey Shal, what do think?" Brennan asked the blonde temptress, wondering about her take on Emma and Jesse's relationship. Looking at her two younger friends, Shalimar just smiled. She was naturally very protective of those close to her, and she had known Jesse longer than Emma. Even so, she couldn't bring herself to have mixed feelings about the two. She cared about them both, and wanted them to be happy. If they could be happy together, if they _made_ each other happy, then she was content.

"I think…" Turning around and grabbing Brennan's arm, Shalimar pulled him to the opposite side of the dance floor while saying "we should be dancing!" Laughing, Brennan pulled Shalimar close to him as they finished the slow dance, safely away from their friends. He appreciated the lack of privacy they had sometimes, and didn't mind Shalimar's suggestion to give them this time alone. He and Shalimar needed time alone themselves.

The DJ seemed to have an agenda that night as he followed the slow ballad with another slow song, leaving both couples on the dance floor. After that song finished, Emma and Jesse decided to retire to the bar for some drinks. As they made their way to the bar, the unpleasant drunk from before grabbed Emma's arm.

"Hey, dance with me." The man said, the slur no longer present, as he moved them toward the dance floor. Looking back for Jesse, Emma grimaced when she realized the group of people had swallowed him up. She would have to find him again, but first she needed to get rid of this guy. Placing her hand on his shoulder, Emma poured feelings of humiliation and embarrassment into the man, filling his mind with an image of him naked on the dance floor. Letting go of Emma, the man quickly looked back and forth at the faces around him. Edging away from all the people staring and laughing at him, he made his way to the men's restroom. Hiding in a stall, it took him several minutes to figure out he was fully clothed.

As the man left, Emma smiled. Remembering Jesse, she turned and let out a slight scream. There in front of her, less than six inches away from her face, was Jesse. Looking after the man in dismay, Jesse turned back to her and asked if she was okay. As she nodded, she felt the relief that flooded him. His protective instincts had kicked in full force again. Smiling to calm him, she took his hand and they walked to the bar. Once there, they ordered drinks and began talking. For some reason unknown to her, Emma began sharing the time she came home to find both of her parents packing her clothes. She shared her surprise and hurt when she found them ready to drop her off at the shelter, to never return. Jesse shared his childhood, the lack of a father figure and his loneliness as a child. As the night progressed, Emma and Jesse grew closer together.

Tired, after exhausting themselves on the dance floor, Brennan and Shalimar prepared to go home. Missing their friends, they went in search of them. Seeing Jesse's hand on Emma's shoulder as he related some funny moment from his childhood, apparently a time when he foiled his father's plans to leave immediately on a business trip, they both smiled as Emma and Jesse laughed together.

"Hey guys! Ya'll ready to go? It's late and we're tired. I think the club will be closing soon." Shalimar said, making sure not to startle the two when walking up. Smiling at Shalimar and Brennan, both nodded and got up to leave. Couple after couple piled out of the club, conversations becoming audible over the club's music. Making their ways to the car the group of friends were silent, tired but content. Driving off, no one noticed the angry gold eyes that glared from the back of the parking lot.

Arriving back at Sanctuary, everyone reluctantly separated. Turning back around, Emma walked up to Jesse and shocked him with a quick kiss on the lips. She mumbled good night and headed to her room. Watching her go, Jesse smiled and patiently waited until she disappeared behind closed doors. Hearing whispers of the possibilities and feeling snatches of joy, shyness, and longing, Jesse began walking to his room as he reveled in the emotions Emma unconsciously shared with him.


	3. Questions

Title: **The Time Has Come**  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Mutant X characters, and may occasionally include a few of my own as the work progresses. All but the characters in the show are mine.  
Feedback: Guys, I really appreciate your feedback and all of the reviews. This is my first fanfic, and it's been interesting to see it unfold. I hope you guys enjoy it. I really look forward to your comments. Thank you Ambrosia, Megara, Chic, Cand, and the rest of you for reading it and taking the time to share your thoughts on it. I hope you guys aren't disappointed with the ending. : )

**Chapter 3: Questions**

Waking up to Adam screaming, Emma rolled over and wondered at her location. It had been the first night in weeks she had slept in her own room. Shocked at how warm she'd felt the night before, she quickly fell asleep. With pleasant dreams, both her and Jesse found themselves comfortably in their own beds for a change. While the other was not physically present, the presence could still be felt. And so both had enjoyed a pleasant night's sleep. The noise now that radiated in distress filled waves from the communicator built into the room made Emma shiver.

"What is it Adam?" Emma said, trying not to sound too grumpy at the unwelcome interruption.

"Emma, meet me in the lab." Adam said, irritation evident in his voice. Getting dressed, Emma grabbed a fuzzy gray shirt and her jeans. Slipping on sandals, she trudged out of her room towards the lab. Looking around, she didn't see anyone else. As she came to the laboratory door, she heard agitated movements in the room. Walking in, Emma immediately sensed something was wrong. Adam's emotions were fluctuating back and forth between feelings of anger and loss.

"Adam," Emma's soft voice said. "What's wrong?" Concern was evident in Emma's voice and on her facial features. Looking at the young woman, Adam quickly turned his back to her and looked down. _There must be something I'm missing. There has to be!_ Adam began rummaging through more papers and shoving boxes aside that Emma didn't even recognize. Getting concerned, Emma stepped up and gently touched Adam on the shoulder. "Adam, please tell me. What's wrong?"

Sighing, Adam stopped his erratic movements. As if all the air had left his body, in one motion of pure defeat he sat in the chair directly behind him. "Emma, I'm sorry. The blood test from your last physical is showing signs of increasing mutations. Nothing I can do has stopped them or slowed them down. I need to take a sample of your blood. If it shows the same signs…" Adam sighed harshly. Jumping up, he walked Emma to the chair. "Lay down and let me take a sample. I'll let you know what the results are when I know them." Uneasy, Emma did as she was told. She had been afraid of this moment ever since the mutation in her powers had first occurred. When she first noticed her abilities increasing, she pushed down her fears, refusing to acknowledge them. Now she was even more frightened. After Adam took the sample, she retired to her room and didn't come back out again that day.

Running every test he knew on Emma's blood sample, Adam became increasingly agitated. Every test showed the same thing, only he didn't know why. Emma's mutation was increasing over a steady rate, with a new mutation occurring on average every month. At this rate, her cells would spin out of control as Gabriel's had in less than six months. The fact that this was happening at all made no sense. Emma was the youngest of the group, her mutations should have been the most stable, relatively speaking. Getting frustrated, Adam walked back over to the computer and continued to run through scenarios to slow down the mutations. When his frustration level peaked, he would return to running tests on Emma's blood to discover what was causing the acceleration. And so he spent the day, going back and forth between two frustrating and uncooperative endeavors.

_Silence!_ Emma's mind screamed to all the feelings and emotions bombarding her. Sitting in her room, she tried meditating to bring a sense of calm to her awareness of the non-stop barrage on her senses.

MEDITATION

_Deep breath in, deep breath out. Slower deep breath in, slower deep breath out. See your hands. Close your eyes and continue your deep, slow breaths. Picture a golden light rise from your right hand to your left hand. Feel the warmth on your palms from the light. Deep breath in, deep breath out. See the numbers one through ten rising up the golden light and passing from palm to palm. As the numbers slowly move through the golden light, see the even numbers line up on the right side. Now see the odd numbers line up on the left side. Deep breath in, deep breath out. Picture the numbers one by one move to the top of the golden light. Once there, see them disappear. First number 1… then number 2… then number 3… then number 4… then number 5… then number 6… then number 7… then number 8… then number 9… and now number 10. Deep breath in, deep breath out._

As Emma continued her meditation, all the emotions began to fade. One by one, she reclaimed her senses. With each passing second more emotions evaporated. Concentrating on envisioning a place where she felt the strongest, a place where she was safe and happy, an image of Jesse appeared in front of her as if he was standing there in the flesh. Surprised, Emma's breathing became a little erratic. As she began focusing on Jesse's face though, her heart slowed down and her breathing became normal. Concentrating on his blue eyes and crooked grin, Emma felt a ball of warmth engulf her. Emma remained calm and serene for the better part of the day.

Sitting in the common room in front of the computer, Jesse's typing came to a halt. Unable to concentrate as the words in front of him went fuzzy, Jesse felt a surge of warmth rise from his core and engulf him. Dazed, Jesse allowed the feeling of serenity to take him over.  Brennan found Jesse sitting in a meditative trance several minutes later. Not sure what was going on, Brennan walked over and nudged his friend. Disturbing his tranquility, Brennan apologized after seeing Jesse jump.

"Hey man, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you." After Brennan's apologies, Jesse nodded in understanding and left the common room. Walking towards his room, he slowed down when he found himself in front of Emma's door. Knocking, Jesse didn't hear any sign that Emma might be inside. Knowing with every part of his being that she was, Jesse quietly opened the door and entered. Seeing Emma's long since dried tear-streaked face calmly sitting in a state of meditation, Jesse walked over and slumped against the wall to finally sit on the floor. As he sat, he watched her take slow, deep breaths in and out. Getting comfortable, he remained there until hours later when she awoke to his brilliant blue eyes.

"Hi" She said softly.

"Hi" He whispered back. Leaning forward, Jesse moved a strand of Emma's hair out of her face. Bringing his hand around to cup her chin, he looked deeply into her eyes. "What's wrong Emma? Tell me." Not in the least surprised that Jesse knew something wasn't right, she just shifted his hand with her own before lightly kissing it. Looking back into his eyes, the same eyes set in the most beautiful face she'd ever seen, she knew the effect Adam's latest discovery would have. Unable to lie to her best friend to protect him from pain and equally unable to go through the pain alone, she lifted her chin bravely.

"Adam has been running tests on my blood sample. The mutations have been steadily increasing. Adam is afraid, Jesse. He's afraid the same thing will happen to me that happened to Gabriel, only he doesn't understand why." Emma said, determined to at least appear strong for his sake. Looking into her soft blue eyes, Jesse shared Adam's fears and confusion regarding Emma. Unable to brace herself in time, Emma felt the rush of Jesse's emotions hit her. His confusion, his fear, his longing and need to protect her, his need of her in his life, they all hit her one after the other. None of the feelings were new to Emma, but the strength behind them surprised her. She knew how strong her feelings for Jesse had become, but to discover his had grown as well was more than she had expected.

"Emma… Emma, I know Adam will figure out what's going on. He'll find a way to help you. He's a genius you know. I'm sure he can do it." Jesse said, steeling his voice since he refused to believe otherwise. Slowly lifting his hand, Emma once again planted a gentle kiss on it, but this time on Jesse's palm. The act had a settling affect on Jesse's nerves. Calmed a bit, he slowly stood up and helped Emma stand. Holding her hand, he walked her over to her bed. In all their innocence, they both climbed in and held each other until they fell asleep to arise to a new day.


	4. A New Day

Title: **The Time Has Come**  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Mutant X characters, and may occasionally include a few of my own as the work progresses. All but the characters in the show are mine.  
Feedback: Guys, I really appreciate your feedback and all of the reviews. This is my first fanfic, and it's been interesting to see it unfold. I hope you guys enjoy it. I really look forward to your comments. Thank you Ambrosia, Megara, Chic, Cand, and the rest of you for reading it and taking the time to share your thoughts on it. I hope you guys aren't disappointed with the ending. : )

**Chapter 4: A New Day**

Walking into the common room, Shalimar looked at Emma sitting on the couch. _Hmm, that book must be good._ Deciding to find out, Shalimar forcefully sat in the seat next to Emma's.

"So, good book?" She asked, amused as Emma slowly raised her head. Looking at her feral friend, Emma quickly noticed the gleam in her eyes. Smiling, Emma nodded. "Good enough to keep you from practicing with me??" Shalimar asked. Slightly disturbed, Emma wasn't pleased with where this was going.

"I don't know Shal, that might not be such a good idea." Emma said, shaking her head. In the last few days her powers had once again mutated, leaving her with the ability to permanently altar people's perception of their surroundings. There have been times when it was necessary to have someone see themselves surrounded by fire and burning to death or being hurt in some other way, but to leave someone with that reality for the rest of their lives was introducing them to a life of insanity. _No way am I going there._ Shaking her head, Emma was determined to not hurt people.

"Come on Em, it'll be fun. You can practice your moves on me. I promise I'll go easy on you." Shalimar smiled, determined to get Emma off the couch for once. Getting nervous, Emma began shaking her head forcefully.

"No way." Sounding harsher than she meant it to be, Emma immediately regretted her words. As Shalimar quickly tried to cover up her disappointment and hurt, Emma decided an explanation of some sort was necessary. "I'm sorry Shal, I just don't want to practice with my powers right now."

"Well, that's not a problem. Come on, spar with me. You can work on your moves without using your powers." Shalimar's smile and reassurance calmed Emma's fears some. Thinking it through, Emma decided Shalimar was right. After all, if her powers continued at the rate they were, she would need to learn to fight better so she wouldn't have to use them.

"Alright." Agreeing, Emma and Shalimar left the common room to work out. Proceeding to spar, the two women began a long session. Moving to punch Shalimar in the stomach, Emma rolled forward as Shalimar jumped out of reach. Slightly off balance, Emma managed to recover enough to avoid being kicked. Moving back and forth, the women continued the dance of punch and block, kick and block, rolling out of the way to attempt the maneuvers again.

"Hey Adam, how's the research going?" Jesse asked, walking into the lab and seeing Adam staring at the computer. Not bothering to look up, Adam moved his head from side to side, indicating there was no change. Looking down, Jesse plopped into the nearest chair and tried to let his mind go blank. He didn't want to think about this. Thinking about the possibilities made him sad, it brought him back to the ten year old staring as his father drove away. The loneliness returned, overwhelming him.

Noticing Jesse's mood, Adam sighed. Discovering that Jesse knew what was going on with Emma two days earlier had surprised him. He knew they were close, they often paired up together on assignments either because he gave the orders or out of necessity. Seeing the look of concern on Jesse's face when he brought Emma to Adam that day, nearly took his breath away. He knew then there was something there he had failed to see. Whether it escaped his notice because of secrecy on their part or a lack of attention on his, he didn't know. All Adam knew at that moment was his troubles had just doubled.

TWO DAYS EARLIER

"Hey! What are you hiding?" Emma asked while walking up on Jesse as he quickly tried putting something in his drawer before she saw it. Turning around, Jesse effectively blocked Emma from his chest drawer.

"Nothing." Jesse's calmness belied the twinkle in his eyes, increasing Emma's curiosity. Moving forward, Emma tried to gain access to the drawer but Jesse refused to budge. Standing his ground, Jesse crossed his arms over his chest and shook his head. "I said it was nothing. Forget it." Refusing to give up, Emma leaned forward.

"Come on, let me see." Emma said as she inched closer, making a move for the drawer. When Jesse didn't budged, Emma sent him the image of his mother at the bedroom door. Hearing the call of his mom and feeling five again, Jesse turned and began walking towards the door. Taking advantage of the opportunity, Emma started for the draw and ended the image at the same time. Turning to look back at Emma, Jesse knew he had been tricked. Rushing forward, he grabbed Emma by the waist and held her so she couldn't open the drawer. Laughing, Emma tried to reach for the drawer as Jesse slowly dragged her further and further away from it. "Hey! That's… _laugh…_ not… _laugh…_ fair." Emma said while laughing.

"This isn't fair?? At least I'm not using my powers." Jesse said, fully enjoying the feel of Emma underneath his arms. Moving back until his legs touched the bed, Jesse lightened his grip a little. "If I let you go, are you going to behave?" Emma's laughter slowed down long enough for her to say "Yes daddy" before trying to get to the drawer again. Swinging her around, Emma found herself face to face with Jesse. As her laughter died, Emma kept a small smile on her face. _Jesse's eyes are so beautiful._ That was the last thought Emma had for a while. At that moment she began shaking violently, her eyes turned black. Not sure what was happening with Emma, Jesse slowly let her go and stepped back. A psionic pulse headed towards Jesse forcing him to duck to miss being hit. Looking up, he saw the black of Emma's eyes slowly fade. The natural blue of her eyes returned before she fell to the ground.

Moving towards Emma, Jesse leaned over her in fear. Not sure what just happened, he slowly picked up Emma's head and moved a wayward strand of hair out of her face. Her skin was soft, but cold. Feeling for her pulse, Jesse sighed in relief as he felt the weak pounding against his forefingers. Carefully picking Emma up, Jesse left his bedroom and began walking to the lab as quickly as he could.

"Adam, something is wrong with Emma. I'm bringing her to the lab now." Jesse called, knowing that Adam would hear it over his COM ring. Raising his head, Adam immediately responded and went to get the chair and instruments ready for Jesse's arrival. As Jesse entered the lab, Adam watched as he gently laid Emma into the chair.

"What happened?" Adam asked, noticing the distress in Jesse's voice and the concern on his face as he told him. _Hmm…_ Not lingering on Jesse's obvious concern for Emma, Adam immediately checked Emma's vitals before running tests. While Adam took another blood sample, Jesse stood by Emma and watched her. Moving her hair out of her face, Jesse focused on the rise and fall of her chest. Unconsciously matching Emma's breathing pattern, Jesse stood guard over his best friend. Not pleased with what he was seeing in the results of the tests, Adam ran a hand through his hair. Looking up at Jesse, he took a few steps toward the younger man.

"Jesse, she'll be fine. She just needs her rest. The psionic pulse she released a few minutes ago completely drained her. The more powerful her powers become, the more they take out of her." _Emma_ Jesse couldn't leave her if armies tried to drag him away.

"No Adam, I'm not leaving." Shaking his head as he refused, Jesse only stood straighter. Seeing the hopelessness of the situation, Adam just pulled up a chair for Jesse before walking back towards the computer.

"At least sit down. If you fall over from exhaustion before Emma wakes up, she'll kill me." Adam said, before once again losing himself in the test results. Looking at Emma's resting form, Jesse complied and sat down. Once seated, he took Emma's hand and held it until several hours later when she woke up. Adam had left the lab, so Emma was greeted with Jesse's gentle snoring. Smiling, she carefully lifted the hand holding hers and kissed it. The soft caress of her lips on his skin woke Jesse up. Looking into her blue eyes, Jesse smiled.

"Hello."

PRESENT

Emma had later told Jesse and Adam what the psionic blast would have done if it had hit Jesse. She was extremely upset that she had no control over her increasing powers. Adam and Jesse had managed to calm her fears, but Adam knew it would take an extreme situation to get Emma to voluntarily use her powers again.

Having Jesse back in his office now hoping against hope that he had figured out how to stop what was going on with Emma was distracting. He was having a difficult enough time concentrating while dealing with his own feelings, adding Jesse's was pushing him closer to the edge. Looking at the younger man, his feelings for Emma were more than obvious. But it would be better if he dealt with them some place else.

"Jesse, go see the others. You can't help here. All you can do is distract me." Adam said gently, softly placing his hand on the younger man's shoulder. Looking up, Jesse saw Adam's concern. He agreed to leave and walked out, his sense of loneliness permeating every thought, action, and feeling. Heading towards the workout room to distract himself with virtual GSA, Jesse slowly trudged closer and closer to Shalimar and Emma's now exhausting sparring match.

In the pit of her stomach a sense of despair and loneliness formed. Within minutes the feeling had almost taken Emma over. Not sure where the feelings originated, Emma was distracted just long enough for Shalimar to get in a solid blow to her solar plexus. Doubled over, Emma tried to breathe in as the feelings began to overwhelm her. Walking over to check on her friend, Shalimar was shocked to see Emma drop onto her knees instead of standing back up. Realizing something was wrong, Shalimar began to move towards Emma when the woman began groaning. As Jesse entered the room and saw Emma, he ran to her.

"Emma, are you okay?" Jesse asked, worry warping his features. Looking up, Jesse gave Shalimar a look that would have shriveled her up if she were anyone else. Listening to Emma's shallow breathing, Jesse turned back to look at her. Moving away from Jesse slightly, Emma began speaking in a pained voice.

"Jesse, your feelings are overwhelming me. You have to let it go. Please… _you have to let me go._" Emma struggled to speak, but she knew Jesse would not admit to their connection just yet. All he could see was her leaving him, and that overshadowed everything else at the moment.

"What are you talking about, Emma? You're going to be fine. Adam is working on it. You're going to be fine." Jesse said, on the verge of tears. Clueless, Shalimar quietly stepped back and left the room. Giving her friends privacy, Shalimar ran into Brennan on the way to the lab.

"Come on Brennan, something is going on with Emma. Something is going on with both Emma and Jesse really. We need to see Adam." Shalimar said in a worried voice. Seeing the set of Shalimar's jaw, Brennan just agreed and followed her. Entering the lab, Shalimar walked up to Adam and demanded, "What is going on with Emma, Adam?"

Jesse still refused to let Emma go, forcing her to walk away from him. After getting some space, Emma turned to look at Jesse. Looking into his blue eyes, she saw everything there. His lonely childhood, his need to prove himself to Adam and the rest of the team again and again, his desire to be more than anyone ever thought he could be, his need of her. Jesse laid his thoughts and feelings bare for Emma that day. Allowing her to fully know him. Like a child in a candy store, Emma marveled at each thought and emotion he shared with her. With each one came a new discovery, a new insight into this strong yet silent man. With each new discovery came a strength Emma never thought possible. Walking up to Jesse, she opened herself to him completely. Allowing him in, Emma shared her soul. Within minutes the two were embracing each other, signifying another change to their relationship. Surrounded by their emotions, secrets, and joys, both slowly drifted off to sleep before the sun set that day.


	5. Sunrise

Title: **The Time Has Come**  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Mutant X characters, and may occasionally include a few of my own as the work progresses. All but the characters in the show are mine.  
Feedback: Guys, I really appreciate your feedback and all of the reviews. This is my first fanfic, and it's been interesting to see it unfold. I hope you guys enjoy it. I really look forward to your comments. Thank you Ambrosia, Megara, Chic, Cand, and the rest of you for reading it and taking the time to share your thoughts on it. I hope you guys aren't disappointed with the ending. : )

**Chapter 5: Sunrise**

Pacing the common room, Shalimar nearly growled at the mention of Adam's name. Backing away from the angry feral, Brennan chose his next words carefully.

"Calm down Shal, Adam would have told us eventually. Emma could have said something too, you know." Seeing the bright gold gleam of Shalimar's eyes, Brennan took another step back.

"She's one of us Brennan. She's probably scared out of her mind. We should have been told. All this time, she hasn't had anyone to talk too. He was wrong to keep this from us." Shalimar said, once again frustrated with Adam's inability to be straight with them. "In the past, Adam has kept information from us. Yeah, sure, I admit, he's always had a reason. And sometimes, even a good one. But this is Emma, Brennan. One of _us_, he should have told us." As Shalimar's anger slowly dissipated, tears began to form. _She's one of us. She's family._ Walking up and hugging her, Brennan refused to let her go as she struggled against his grasp.

"It's okay Shal, I'm worried about her too." Brennan whispered, understanding her fears for Emma as his own heart echoed them. A week had passed since Shalimar demanded Adam tell her and Brennan what was going on with Emma. The news had been worse than they feared. Now, a week later, Adam was still no closer to finding a solution or a cause. As much faith as Mutant X had in their leader, the group was close to being on the verge of desperation.

"Brennan, Shalimar, meet us in the lab." Adam's voice called over the communicator. Lifting their heads, Brennan and Shalimar untangled themselves before doing as requested. When they entered the lab, they saw Adam glancing at the computer and Emma and Jesse looking at him. "Oh good" Adam said when he noticed everyone was there.

"What's up?" Brennan asked, glancing at Emma for any sign of bad news. Shaking her head, Emma noticed as both Brennan and Shalimar breathed a sigh of relief. Now with the entire team worried about her, Emma just grimaced.

"I want you and Shalimar to back up Jesse and Emma tonight. A New Mutant has contacted us about going underground. He's afraid though. He thinks someone is after him." Adam said, finally looking up from the computer in front of him. Shaking their heads, Brennan and Shalimar refused. Staring at them, Adam didn't blink. It was evident they had something on their minds, and he would just wait until they shared.

"No Adam. Brennan and I can go, or even Jesse, but not Emma." Shalimar said, adamant that Emma stays behind. Looking at her friend, Emma couldn't move. It was her worse fear come true, they didn't want her there. Sensing Emma's hurt, Jesse stepped up and put his hand on her shoulder. Giving a little squeeze, he offered her the support he could.

"Emma and I have this assignment, Shalimar. You and Brennan are for back up. Now let's stop wasting time." Jesse said as he and Emma turned to leave. _I can't believe this!_ Astonished, Brennan reached out and hooked his hand around Jesse's arm before the younger man could leave the lab.

"What do you think you're doing?" Brennan said through clenched teeth. "Emma's mutations become more unstable everyday. And the more she uses her powers, the more unstable they become. It's dangerous to let her go."

"For who? Her or you?" Jesse said, looking Brennan straight in the eyes. "She's still a part of this team Brennan. There's nothing we can do for her here that Adam isn't already doing. I won't let you guys isolate her anymore than she already is. She's a part of Mutant X, we've been given an assignment, and we're carrying it out. Together, whether you and Shalimar like it or not." Finished, Jesse turned his back on Brennan and walked out to meet Emma.

"Un-be-liev-able. Can you believe him?" Brennan said, looking at Shalimar and Adam, his frustration evident.

"He's right you know." Shalimar said, surprising Brennan.

"Shal, you can't be serious." Brennan shook his head, wondering why everyone was hell bent on Emma putting herself in danger but him.

"I am. Ever since we found out about Emma, we've been coddling her like a five year old. We've refused to let her go with us on pick ups, or to the Safe House. The only one around here that treats her like Emma any more is Jesse. If we keep this up, we'll be lucky if she ever talks to us again." Shalimar's words brought a smile to Adam's face.

"Yep, she's got us all acting like overbearing parents. All but Jesse that is." Adam shrugged his shoulders, choosing not to linger on that point. "Listen Brennan, I'm as worried about her as you are, but keeping her confined to Sanctuary isn't going to change anything. Go catch up with Jesse and Emma. Back them up tonight. Something about this New Mutant doesn't seem right." Adam's words of warning struck a chord with Brennan.

"Then why send them? Or any of us? Why go at all?" Brennan asked, not the first time in his life he has thought it prudent to question authority.

"Because a New Mutant has asked for help. I can't refuse it on the basis of a gut feeling." Adam said, sighing.

"What type of New Mutant is he?" Shalimar asked, curious as to what they should expect.

"He's a feral." Adam said before Shalimar and Brennan went to catch up with the others.

"I'm sorry Emma, they'll come around." Opening the car garage, Jesse prepared to back out in the Mustang.

"It's okay Jesse." Emma stated before seeing Brennan and Shalimar walk into the garage and heading towards the Audi. Smiling, Shalimar waved quickly before climbing in the passenger seat. Not even looking at his two teammates, Brennan got in behind the wheel and started up the German vehicle. "It'll take longer for some than others, I guess." Emma sighed. Glancing over and seeing the down turned head and slight pout of Emma's lips, Jesse made a mental note to talk to Brennan later.


	6. Falcon's Claw

Title: **The Time Has Come**  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Mutant X characters, and may occasionally include a few of my own as the work progresses. All but the characters in the show are mine.  
Feedback: Guys, I really appreciate your feedback and all of the reviews. This is my first fanfic, and it's been interesting to see it unfold. I hope you guys enjoy it. I really look forward to your comments. Thank you Ambrosia, Megara, Chic, Cand, and the rest of you for reading it and taking the time to share your thoughts on it. I hope you guys aren't disappointed with the ending. : )

**Chapter 6: Falcon's Claw**

"Hmm, this place is still packed." Emma said while looking at the impossibly long line. Noticing the bouncer, Emma began walking up to him when Jesse wrapped his hand around her arm. Turning, Emma noticed the slightly darker blue of Jesse's eyes. Shaking his head, Jesse refused to let him and Emma get separated. Pointing to the back of the building, Emma nodded and followed his lead. Making sure to phase the back door this time, Emma and Jesse walked right into the back of the club. Heading towards the dance floor, the two didn't notice the man in the shadows staring at them. Smiling, the man moved to stand from his leaning position against the wall and headed towards the dance floor.

Looking around the body packed room, Jesse wiped his brow from where sweat was already beading. Checking in with Shalimar and Brennan, Jesse confirmed their location outside of the club. Gripping Emma's arm lightly, Jesse moved them to the bar where two seats just became available.

"Do you see anyone matching his description?" Emma asked, looking around herself and not seeing anyone. Shaking his head, Jesse looked around one more time before someone brushed against his shoulder.

"Hey, wanna dance?" A tall familiar looking man asked Emma, before stretching his hand out for her to take. Looking at the man, Emma tried to place why he looked familiar. Seeing the exchange, Jesse held his breath. Waiting for Emma's answer, Jesse struggled with his feelings. _I can't really say anything. We're not a couple or... or together. Argh! Why don't I just talk to Emma about how I feel??_ As the debate went on, Emma realized the man matched their description of the New Mutant exactly.

"Are you expecting us?" Emma asked, not flinching as the man put down his hand.

"Of course, now let's dance." Reaching out, the man slowly lifted Emma from her bar stool and walked her over to the dance floor. Staring after them, Jesse wondered why Emma didn't resist. Now that they had found the New Mutant they were here for, they could leave. There was no reason for Emma to dance with him.

"We should get going." Emma said even as she unconsciously began moving in rhythm to the music. "The longer we stay, the longer you're in danger." Grinning at the pretty brunette, the man emanated a smell familair to Emma. It wasn't alcohol or smoke, but something else. _Where have I smelled this before?_ Emma wondered. Struggling with that question, Emma barely noticed Jesse's presence as he came up and took her by the waist to get her attention.

"Brennan and Shal are waiting for us. We need to get going." Jesse said in her ear, so she would be able to hear him over the club's loud music. Turning to the man, Jesse waved for him to follow as they started for the door.

"I don't think so." The man growled, grabbing Emma's arm and pulling her hard against him. Confused, Emma fought with the man holding her, his strength alone overwhelming her. Moving forward, Jesse kept his cool long enough to go in mass as the man went to punch him. Howling like a wounded animal, the man released his grip on Emma. Moving towards each other, Jesse and Emma stood in shock as the music stopped blaring. The angry gold eyes staring at them from every direction compounded the dead silence in the club. Looking around and seeing no way out, Jesse called the others on his COM ring.

"Guys, I think we need a way out and now." Jesse called, interrupting the debate Brennan and Shalimar were having.

"Trouble." Brennan said, before getting into the Audi.

"Uh guys, we're surrounded by angry ferals. Can you hurry?" Emma bit out, before looking at the antagonist who moved for her arm. Stepping between Emma and the New Mutant who had set them up, Jesse glared at the man who had targeted his best friend.

Hearing Emma, Shalimar's eyes went gold as Brennan started up the car.

"Great! Any ideas on how to get them out of there?" Brennan said since ramming the car through a brick wall to get to them just wasn't feasible.

Blocking the angry feral's view of Emma, Jesse was determined to prevent the creep from getting to her. Looking around, Emma realized the trouble they were in was serious. Brennan and Shalimar still had no idea of how to get them out of there. They couldn't fight off this many New Mutants at once, or at least not by themselves. Jesse certainly didn't stand a chance against them alone, Emma thought as Jesse's determination to protect her became more evident.

"Jesse, I have a plan." Emma's soft voice beckoned Jesse to look at her. As a small smile began forming on Emma's face, something began nibbling at the back of Jesse's mind. _Move away from me Jesse. Leave the club. Let them have me. It'll be okay._ As the thoughts entered Jesse's head his eyes widened in disbelief.

"No way!" Jesse exclaimed, turning back to his foe. _Jesse, please, trust me. Trust me._ Placing her hand on Jesse's shoulder, Emma slowly stepped forward so the feral facing off with Jesse could see her.

"Let him leave." Emma commanded. Seeming to understand what she was saying, the man showed a mouth full of straight teeth as he signaled for the others to allow Jesse to pass. Turning around, Jesse pleaded with Emma not to do this.

"Go Jesse, please." The brightness of Emma's blue eyes radiated a deceptive calm. _You must leave now._ Even as the command entered his mind Jesse shook his head in refusal. _Jesse, if you stay, you will be hurt. Please leave._ Looking into Emma's eyes, Jesse was on the verge of making the most difficult decision of his life. _Trust in me. Go._ Pressing his lips together, Jesse finally gave in and slowly nodded his head. Turning back towards the door, Jesse glared at every feral along his path before exiting the building. Turning back one more time, Jesse allowed a silent message to linger in his mind before turning to catch up with Brennan and Shalimar.

"Jesse!" Shalimar said, relieved to see him. Looking around, she noticed Emma's absence. "Where's Emma?" Just as Shalimar asked the question, Brennan grabbed a large chunk of Jesse's shirt and shoved him against the side of the Audi.

"Don't tell me you just left her in there?" Brennan ground out, on the verge of punching the younger man. Glaring at Brennan, Jesse heard one last message from Emma before everyone saw a black shockwave emanate from the club. The three New Mutants began shaking from the effects of the psionic blast. Looking towards the club, Jesse ran to get inside. Stepping over bodies, each team member noticed the glazed over eyes of each feral. Reaching Emma, Jesse pulled her to him and held her. Concentrating on her face, Jesse relaxed visibly when he recognized the slow breathing pattern.

Bending down beside him, Shalimar and Brennan at once asked if she was okay. Shaking his head, Jesse explained that this has happened before and that while she was alive, it would take time for her to re-cooperate the energy she had expended. Glancing down, Brennan noticed a glass that had fallen from Emma's hand. Picking it up, he looked it over.

"That's strange, why would she be drinking something?" As Brennan asked the question, Shalimar reached over and took the glass from his hand. Sniffing the top of it, Shalimar's face crinkled.

"There's something in it. I think they tried to drug her." Nodding their heads, it was agreed that Shalimar and Brennan would head back in the Audi with the glass so Adam could figure out what it was in case they'd been successful. They would also explain to Adam what had happened and help prepare the lab. Jesse slowly picked Emma up and took her to the Mustang. Gently laying her inside, Jesse wiped her hair out of her face before buckling her seat belt and driving as carefully as possible back to Sanctuary.


	7. Hour Glass

Title: **The Time Has Come**  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Mutant X characters, and may occasionally include a few of my own as the work progresses. All but the characters in the show are mine.  
Feedback: Guys, I really appreciate your feedback and all of the reviews. This is my first fanfic, and it's been interesting to see it unfold. I hope you guys enjoy it. I really look forward to your comments. Thank you Ambrosia, Megara, Chic, Cand, and the rest of you for reading it and taking the time to share your thoughts on it. I hope you guys aren't disappointed with the ending. : )

**Chapter 7: Hour Glass**

Pacing back and forth, Brennan and Shalimar nearly ran into each other for the third time.

"Argh, watch where you're going!" Brennan snapped, eliciting a growl from Shalimar. Smiling, Brennan quickly backed off.

"Guys, you're not helping anyone." Adam said for the fifth time that hour, their incessant pacing was driving him crazy.

"We're not leaving." Brennan said, matter-of-factly. Grinning, Adam was not at all surprised.

"Listen, Emma's condition is stable. She'll be fine in a couple of hours. Why don't you guys go get some rest, it's been a busy night. I'll let you know when the results on that drug they gave Emma is in." Moving towards Emma to check her vitals once more, Adam made it obvious he wasn't giving either of them a choice. Looking at his back, Brennan and Shalimar stalked off. As Adam moved to say the same thing to Jesse, the younger man just glared. Backing off, Adam returned to his computer and began analyzing the results of the test.

"Argh! That man is so frustrating!" Shalimar growled, not at all happy about being kicked out of the lab, or at her place by her teammate's side being usurped by Jesse. Reaching out to hold her, Brennan gently pulled her to him. The feel of her skin, nice and soft, smooth and tone, next to his made him smile. Looking into her deep brown eyes, he suddenly frowned.

"What is it?" Shalimar asked, surprised by the sudden change in Brennan's mood. Shaking his head, the handsome man with the electric personality smiled sadly.

"It must be killing Jesse. Seeing her like that, so vulnerable, on the verge…" Stopping abruptly, Brennan couldn't force himself to finish the sentence. "I know how I'd feel if that was you in there. It'd kill me." Brennan whispered, enjoying the feel of Shalimar's full lips on his.

"Come on Adam, what's wrong?" Jesse demanded, a few minutes earlier having noticed Adam's extremely agitated state.

"Brennan, Shalimar, meet us in the lab." Adam called out, giving Jesse the telling look that he would have to wait until they got there. Not two minutes passed before the two rushed into the lab. After seeing Emma exactly as they had left her, both looked at Adam questioningly. "It's the drug they gave her. I finally figured out what it is."

"And??" Brennan asked, not at all patiently.

"It's a synthetic drug, especially designed to speed up the mutations in New Mutants." Adam said, getting everyone's attention.

"There is a drug that can do that?" Shalimar asked, not quite believing what she was hearing. As Adam nodded, everyone moved to sit down.

"Is that responsible for Emma's state?" Brennan asked as he walked over and looked at the peaceful expression on Emma's face.

"I don't see how. The important thing right now though is how its going to affect her powers now. I'm worried the catalyst this drug acts as will speed her mutations up even more," Adam said, hesitating to finish his thought.

"If her mutations are sped up…?" Shalimar began, not daring to continue. Walking over to stand around the chair Emma resided in, Adam, Shalimar, and Brennan stared down at the young woman. Lost in their own thoughts, Jesse slowly brought Emma's hand to his lips. Brushing a light kiss across her palm, the silent member of Mutant X allowed a tear to fall. Making its way slowly down Jesse's cheek, the tear fell onto Emma's hand, sealing his gentle kiss.

As the others pondered Emma's fate, Jesse recalled the last message he received from her before she released the psionic pulse. Even in his mind, her words had been soft, gentle, and very caring.

OUTSIDE THE FALCON'S CLAW

"Don't tell me you just left her in there?" Brennan ground out, on the verge of punching Jesse. Glaring at Brennan, Jesse heard Emma's soft voice fill his mind. _Jesse, my strength, my weakness, my best friend… I will come back to you…_ Jesse's head turned quickly after hearing the promise. _My love._

A black shockwave expanded out from the club before pulling back in on itself. Brennan, Shalimar, and Jesse began shaking from the effects of it. Looking at the club, Jesse ran inside. Stepping over bodies, he noted the glazed over eyes of each feral before discounting them as unimportant. Reaching Emma, Jesse pulled her to him and held her. Concentrating on her face, Jesse relaxed only when he recognized her slow breathing pattern.

Bending down beside him, Shalimar and Brennan at once asked if Emma was okay. Shaking his head, Jesse explained she was alive but in need of help. To further alleviate their fears, he continued that it would take time for her to re-cooperate the energy she had expended. Brennan picked up a glass that had obviously fallen from Emma's hand.

"That's strange, why would she be drinking something?" As Brennan asked the question, Shalimar reached over and took the glass from his hand. Sniffing the top of it, Shalimar's face crinkled.

                "There's something in it. I think they tried to drug her." Nodding their heads, Shalimar and Brennan agreed to head back in the Audi with the glass so Adam could figure out what it was in case Emma had been drugged. They would also explain to Adam what had happened and help prepare the lab.

Jesse slowly picked Emma up and took her to the Mustang. Gently laying her inside, Jesse wiped her hair out of her face. _My love._ Buckling Emma's seat belt and driving as carefully as he could, Jesse headed for Sanctuary.

PRESENT

Her tender concern for him had made his breath catch. Emma said she would come back to him, she had in fact promised too. Jesse refused to believe anything else. A promise was a promise, and after her confession of love, he intended to do everything possible to help her keep it.

"Adam, have you taken another blood sample? Maybe you should test it and see what's going on before giving up on her." Jesse said, the stoic but criticism-free tone brought Adam out of his reverie.

"You're right, of course." As Adam began busily moving around the lab to continue his research, Shalimar and Brennan just looked at each other. Jesse's determination was admirable, but neither wanted him to get hurt more so than he already was. After Amanda's death had hit hard, Jesse had allowed himself to open up to Emma even more. The feral and elemental didn't know if he could handle losing two women in his life. Walking over and placing a gentle hand on the young blonde, Brennan began to open his mouth when Jesse cut in with a brusque "Don't say it. Don't even think it." Taken back, Brennan stared dumbfounded at his colleague when Shalimar walked over and gently took his hand in hers. Nodding her head, Shalimar motioned that they should leave him be. Looking back, Brennan almost tried again when Jesse shook his head. Letting out a frustrated sigh, Brennan followed Shalimar out of the lab.


	8. Old Baggage

Title: **The Time Has Come**  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Mutant X characters, and may occasionally include a few of my own as the work progresses. All but the characters in the show are mine.  
Feedback: Guys, I really appreciate your feedback and all of the reviews. This is my first fanfic, and it's been interesting to see it unfold. I hope you guys enjoy it. I really look forward to your comments. Thank you Ambrosia, Megara, Chic, Cand, and the rest of you for reading it and taking the time to share your thoughts on it. I hope you guys aren't disappointed with the ending. : )

**Chapter 8: Old baggage**

"Look Adam, are you sure going back to that club is a good idea?" Brennan asked, flat out angry at Adam for what had happened the last time.

"Yes." After seeing the look in Brennan's eyes Adam sighed roughly before walking across the room to pick up the glass containing remnants of the drug in question. "Look Brennan, this drug has sped up Emma's mutations to the point where she's not only a danger to everyone around her but to herself as well. I'm working on something to counteract it, but at the rate it progresses mutations, chances are whoever created it in the first place had no choice but to do the same. I need to know if they already have something that can help Emma."

As Adam finished, Brennan looked over to Emma's unconscious form. Lying in a chair beside her was Jesse, who within a day of bringing Emma back from the _Falcon's Claw_ had also gone unconscious. While they didn't completely understand why, the best theory Adam had was that the two were somehow connected. So the trauma Emma's mind was undergoing slowly leaked into Jesse's until it overwhelmed him. Seeing the vulnerability of his friends, Brennan slowly nodded his head. Turning around, Brennan and Shalimar started walking towards the door when Brennan came to a stop.

"If anything happens to them, Adam, I'm holding you responsible." Brennan whispered roughly. Soon Brennan and Shalimar were once again on their way to the club.

"It's not his fault Brennan. I get frustrated with Adam too, but blaming this whole thing on him? You're being too harsh." Shalimar said, understanding his feelings but also knowing that Adam would never intentionally send them off to get hurt.

Staring at the road in front of him, Brennan couldn't respond. The struggle going on inside of him wouldn't allow him too. He'd always had a problem with authority, but with Adam… it was different. He was their leader, but he was also their friend. Concentrating on the road ahead of him, Brennan tried to reconcile his old experiences with authority with his newest ones. Mutant X had offered him a chance to work with people who had special abilities for the good of others, instead of the lawless and selfish life he'd led until joining them. His teammates were his friends, and he cared about them. It was frustrating to see Adam holding back or concerned with another agenda, especially when most of the time he was staying at Sanctuary, even if he was watching their backs.

Turning into the parking lot of the club, Brennan and Shalimar silently agreed to leave it be for now. Looking at the rundown brick building, they noticed little difference from the last time they had been there. Daylight emphasized the cracked, aged exterior of the recently created New Mutant club. Looking around, there was no sign of activity anywhere near the building. The utter silence that surrounded it was eerie, and more than enough to set Brennan's nerves further on edge.

"Come on, let's get this over with." Brennan muttered while walking up and checking the door. Not even locked, both Brennan and Shalimar were able to walk in unhindered. Gasping in surprise, every single feral that Emma's psionic pulse had permanently rendered harmless was missing. The shocking part were the grooves on the floor, obvious signs that each body had been dragged away. The criss-cross patterns on the floor made it evident that each body was removed one by one. Moving forward, Shalimar picked up an unusual scent and began walking towards the backside of the building, where the restrooms were located. Looking around once last time, Brennan turned and saw Shalimar in time to follow her.

"You got something?" He asked, not far behind her when she nodded and motioned for him not to speak. Slowly walking up towards the back of the building, Shalimar turned slightly as she noticed where the scent was coming from. A side door that presumably led to an office was giving off the same odor that the glass they picked up the last time had. Moving forward slowly, Shalimar heard slight shuffling sounds and quickly glanced at Brennan. Having heard the sounds also, Brennan took a fighting stance and signaled to Shalimar that he was ready. Reaching over, Shalimar slowly turned the doorknob before the door crashed against her body at full force. Shocked but quick to react, Brennan side kicked the man rushing through the doorway. Falling backwards and landing hard on the cement, the man looked up with dazed eyes before passing out.

"Great! What should we do now?" Brennan asked, frustrated. Looking past the man on the floor, Shalimar was overcome with curiosity.

"We should check this place out." Looking at the man once more, Shalimar continued. "He's not going anywhere. We can come back for him and take him to Sanctuary with us afterwards." Nodding, Brennan stepped over the unconscious man before moving towards the room in the back. Odors filled their nostrils quickly the further back they went. Unaccustomed to the smells, Shalimar slowed down. "We'll have to hurry, the chemicals are too strong for me to handle much longer."

Moving through the darkened room faster, the two quickly noticed containers full of different chemicals. Looking around, a chemistry lab of some sort sat to the back right side of the room while bodies of vacant eyed ferals were piled high on the back left side. Checking with each other, Brennan and Shalimar confirmed they'd seen all they needed too. Heading back towards the unconscious man, they dragged his body to the car and went back to Sanctuary.


	9. Sweet Dreams

Title: **The Time Has Come**  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Mutant X characters, and may occasionally include a few of my own as the work progresses. All but the characters in the show are mine.  
Feedback: Guys, I really appreciate your feedback and all of the reviews. This is my first fanfic, and it's been interesting to see it unfold. I hope you guys enjoy it. I really look forward to your comments. Thank you Ambrosia, Megara, Chic, Cand, and the rest of you for reading it and taking the time to share your thoughts on it. I hope you guys aren't disappointed with the ending. : )

**Chapter 9: Sweet Dreams**

Walking down the uneven beach, the white sand beneath her feet gently crunched underneath and between her toes as Emma felt the slight breeze lift and curl her long flowing skirt. Lifting her head, Emma smiled as the gentle breeze caressed her face. Engulfed by a warm sensation that almost made her knees shake at the safety and love it promised, Emma smiled even wider as she turned her head. Two feet away, wearing loose white pants and a light blue shirt was Jesse. A slow smile crossed his face, Emma's beauty and innocence capturing his attention.

Moving over the rough, hot, yet forgiving sand Jesse slowly reached out to touch Emma's cheek, almost fearful she was just a figment of his imagination. Entranced by the hope and hint of fear in his eyes, Emma didn't move. As Jesse's hand made contact with her soft skin, Emma exhaled sharply. The warmth emanating from his hand filled her with sensations she'd never before allowed. Stepping a little closer, Jesse's lips were barely an inch away from Emma's, close enough for him to smell her light scent. Frozen in the moment, neither breathed. Instead they stood, barely apart, and just embraced this time together.

With increasing force, the tides began whipping against the sandy beaches harshly. As the ocean waves increased in size, the wind began picking up speed. Clothes whipping around each other as if with the intention to slap and cause pain, Emma and Jesse suddenly became aware of the changes around them. Looking out to sea, the two no longer saw a mellow sun poising to break the horizon, or heard the carefree crooning of dolphins eager to be seen jumping and playing in their natural habitat. The intensity of the waves increased even as their sizes did, almost announcing an unspoken agreement with the wind element to knock Emma and Jesse down.

Looking at Jesse's calm face, Emma saw his mind race to figure out what was going on. Even as his face showed his thoughts to her, her face showed him panic and fear. With a heavy sense of fear and dread deep within the pit of her stomach, Emma was on the verge of falling apart. Reaching out to place both hands on her arms, Jesse mouthed "We'll get through it together" before the sounds of the crashing waves drowned out all but the noise of the tides breaking against sand and rocks.

Nodding her head in understanding, Emma stepped closer to Jesse and wrapped her arms around him. Blocking the cold, brutal winds, Jesse pulled Emma even closer and hugged her tightly. Together the two faced the whirlwinds surrounding them. With eyes tightly shut, Emma held on. Within seconds all that remained was silence.

The sudden change shocked Emma, initially increasing her panic. After regrouping, Emma stepped back and looked up. In place of the smiling, protective Jesse that she recently confessed her love to stood a rigid, stark-faced version. Staring at Emma with dark ocean blue eyes Jesse bored holes through her. His intensity made her gasp for breath.

"You betrayed me." Jesse bit out. "You took my trust and threw it back in my face, laughing at me the entire time!" Rocked back by the venom Jesse spewed, Emma stared at the man before her.

"I… I didn't…" Emma stuttered, drawing a menacing laugh from him.

"Oh really! Well then, _dear_, _sweet_, Emma," Jesse sarcastically emphasized each word, "why did you steal my memory? Hmm… !! When were you gonna tell me what happened, huh? When were you going to tell everyone what you can do?!" Jesse's onslaught hit Emma like a bucket full of 32 degree water on a hot summer's day. Eyes stinging, a tear fell down Emma's cheek. _He hates me… the only man I ever opened up too, hates me…_

As Emma struggled internally with her fears becoming a reality, a gentle breeze began flowing and carried with it a soft, caring voice. _That's not me, Emma. I'm here. You must fight your fears. I am here, with you, and I'm not ever leaving._ The distinctly masculine voice penetrated the thick fog of despair that had become Emma's mind. Shocked back to the present, Emma looked around. The cold, hateful Jesse her mind had created as punishment for her earlier deceit stared at her. _Fight your fears... I'm not ever leaving. _The words created hope and filled Emma's chest with an overwhelming sensation of warmth. Gaining strength and building courage, Emma inhaled deeply before taking a step forward. Glaring, Emma responded to the attacks in kind.

"I did not betray you, or Mutant X. I did what I had to do to protect Jesse. I will not justify my actions to you or anyone else. I had no choice! My powers have the ability to hurt people, and to damage them. I have to use them to protect those that need protecting, New Mutants in danger or members of Mutant X." Emma exclaimed, with each word gaining confidence and the knowledge that it was true. She had been afraid that Jesse and the others might see her actions as a betrayal, and that drove her to keep her silence. Realizing her greatest fear, that of innocents or any member of Mutant X getting hurt by her powers, relinquished her of all doubt. She accepted with a sudden finality that her actions had been necessary. It hurt her to see her friends hurt during the constant battles they fight, but the knowledge that she hurt one of them would destroy her. With a smile, Emma found peace. Accepting her actions as necessary to protect those she cared for brought a new calm to her countenance.

The stark and cold Jesse dissipated into thin air. Stunned, Emma continued to look at the empty spot in front of her. Closing her eyes for a minute to get her bearings, Emma's eyes fluttered open to the sounds of Jesse's concerned voice calling her name.

"Emma? Emma?" Jesse called, worrying why it was that Emma had gone still and her breathing shallow. As her eyes opened, Jesse took a deep, calming breath. "I was worried. You didn't answer me."

"I was… fighting." Stepping back, Emma looked at Jesse with wonder. _The sheer strength he seems to give me… it's amazing._ "Jesse, I fought. I fought my fears, I faced the anger that I envisioned you would have if you found out what I did. If you found out about me taking away your memory." As Emma spoke, Jesse walked forward and hugged her. He knew she would have a battle on her hands, but to face it alone?

"I'm so sorry Emma. I said we'd face it together, I'm so sorry." Jesse couldn't release his hold on the small brunette. He didn't want to ever let her go.

"But Jesse… you did help me. I heard you, deep inside of me, I _felt_ you. The strength you gave me, the love… it's beautiful." Emma answered, causing Jesse to pull back and look at her. Seeing the soft curve of her lips as they lifted into a smile, Jesse finally relaxed and grinned himself. He had her back, and neither would ever let the other go.

Waking slowly, Emma looked down to find herself on the chair in the lab room. A mass of blonde hair sprawled heavily across her chest. Lifting her hand and running it through the hair, Jesse stirred slightly before lifting his head. Seeing the conscious woman before him, Jesse leaned in and kissed her. Speechless, Emma knew it wouldn't be the last time Jesse took her breath away. Holding each other, both jumped when they suddenly heard an ear-piercing scream.

Five feet away, just inside the lab doorway, stood Shalimar so happy that she could scream, and before realizing what she was doing she did. Rocking back and forth on her heels in disbelief, Shalimar quickly came to her senses as her own scream began causing her ears to ache. Rushing forward, she hugged both her friends at once.

Dropping the glass he was holding, Brennan cursed before running out of the kitchen at a break neck speed. Brennan and Adam both reached the lab to stare at Shalimar hugging Emma and Jesse so tightly it looked as if they could barely breath. Unable to do much more than stare, both men stood in place until Shalimar looked behind her and stepped back. Having access to Mutant X's two previously unconscious team members, Adam moved forward first, torn between hugging them and taking their vitals. Still undecided, Brennan moved past him and hugged both Jesse and Emma. Snapping out of it, Adam finally did the same.

After questions and answers where "How are you?"s and "Okay"s were grunted, the team gathered together in the more comfortable setting of the common room. As Emma leaned into Jesse where they were sitting on one side of the couch, Shalimar took up the seat on the other side of it. Brennan and Adam both grabbed chairs. Soon the room filled with discussions of Night Club visits and miraculous stories of facing one's worst fear with the strength of one's best friend and love.


	10. Awakenings

Title: **The Time Has Come**  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Mutant X characters, and may occasionally include a few of my own as the work progresses. All but the characters in the show are mine.  
Feedback: Guys, I really appreciate your feedback and all of the reviews. This is my first fanfic, and it's been interesting to see it unfold. I hope you guys enjoy it. I really look forward to your comments. Thank you Ambrosia, Megara, Chic, Cand, and the rest of you for reading it and taking the time to share your thoughts on it. I hope you guys aren't disappointed with the ending. : )

**Chapter 10: Awakenings**

Looking up at the clock, Emma debated getting up when she heard a knock on her door. Grimacing, Emma swore under her breath. She'd had enough of Adam's tests. She refused to let him take anymore blood samples, and if he was outside her door now his life would be in danger.

"Who is it?" Emma yelled, refusing to give up the warmth of her covers as she snuggled even deeper into them.

"It's me." Shalimar said before entering Emma's room. "I brought you some hot chocolate. I thought maybe we could talk."

"Sure, have a seat." Emma invited, as Shalimar handed her one of the steaming cups of cocoa in her hand before curling up in the mass of covers on the other side of Emma's bed. "Thanks. This is good." Emma thoroughly enjoyed the taste of the sweet marshmallows and chocolate liquid against her tongue.

"No problem. I figured you'd probably be tired and would want to sleep in today. I just thought, well, we should talk. Emma, listen, I'm sorry about the way we've been treating you," Surprised, Emma looked up from the steaming cup in her hand. It wasn't often she heard an apology from any member of Mutant X, especially Shalimar. In fact, she was the one usually making the apologies.

"It's okay, Shal." Emma said, appreciating her friend's feelings.

"No, it's not. I know how'd I feel if you guys ever treated _me _differently. I really am sorry Emma. Brennan is too, though I doubt he'll admit it anytime soon." Shalimar's acrid comment on the stubbornness of their older teammate made Emma smile.

"I'd be surprised if he ever mentions it, Shal." Emma said, laughing as Shalimar nodded her head in agreement and smiled. "Thanks, thanks a lot." Understanding what Emma meant, Shalimar said "You bet!" before giving her friend a hug. Pulling away from each other, Shalimar began looking at Emma mischievously.

"So, what's the deal with you and Jesse?" Laughing at the twinkle in Shalimar's eyes, Emma figured she should be surprised her feral friend waited this long to ask.

"Well, he's my best friend Shal. He's always there for me. Whenever I need him, his strength, his love, it flows into me without hesitation. He's amazing! He's… I…" Shalimar saw the way Emma's eyes lit up when she spoke about Jesse, the way her head bobbed a little to the side when she unconsciously giggled as she spoke, and the way she struggled to voice her feelings when they were so apparent.

"You love him." Shalimar said, the simple statement making Emma pause. Her feelings for Jesse had grown slowly, progressing over time as life continued and they tried to deal with what it threw at them. She recognized her feelings and at first kept them to herself, when she later found herself in a life or death situation that she had no guarantee she would walk away from, she finally found the courage to confess her love to him. She had been aware of his feelings for a while, but after Amanda's death… she didn't want to do that to him again. She thought it was better to keep that part of her feelings for him a secret. But in the end, there had been no way to keep her feelings from Jesse. She didn't know if she was ready to face the others though. Her friend's frank statement made her aware of how obvious their feelings for each other must have been.

"Yes, I love him. I love him so much Shalimar." Emma whispered, the light in her blue eyes twinkling once more. Smiling, Shalimar leaned over and hugged the younger woman. At one time, Emma's confession might have been met with a growl of warning from the feral to not hurt her young blonde friend. After the death of the New Mutant Amanda that Jesse had seen for a while, Shalimar had gotten even more protective of his feelings. Emma's initial reaction to Jesse's feelings on Amanda's death had been cold, and heartless in Shalimar's eyes. She didn't begin to understand why Emma reacted that way until later. With all the team had struggled with lately, Shalimar found herself happy that her two younger friends were finally together. It seemed so obvious, to her and the others, that the two were stronger together and that it was how things should be.

"I'm happy for you Emma, for both of you." Shalimar said, a smile lighting her face.

"Thank you, Shal. Thank you." Emma hugged her friend once more before a knock reverberated throughout the room. "Come in!" Emma yelled, once more sinking into the covers in the hopes of a few more hours of sleep.

"Hey!" Brennan said, smiling at the awake and contented looking Emma. Following behind Brennan was Jesse, who also smiled at seeing Emma laying comfortably under her covers. Looking at Shalimar, Jesse's curiosity quickly became obvious. Laughing mischievously, Shalimar didn't say anything to the unspoken question. "We were on our way to talk to the guy we grabbed from the _Falcon's Claw_ if you guys want to join us." Her ears perking at Brennan's invitation, Shalimar jumped up.

"Yeah, thanks. I have a few questions for him myself." Hearing the edge in the feral's voice, Emma glanced over and saw the blonde's set jaw and straight back. She was ready for a fight. Sighing, Emma accepted that a few more hours of sleep would not be her gift this morning. She would have to try and catch a nap later. For now, they really needed to speak to that guy and she wasn't going to sit this one out. Especially now that they were treating her like a team member again.

"I need to get dressed first, but I'll join you guys in a minute." Taking the hint, Brennan and Shalimar turned around and headed for the door. Not moving, Jesse stood and looked at Emma as she slowly stood up and straightened her askewed tank top and flannel pants. Noticing the lack of movement from his younger friend, Brennan reached out and grabbed Jesse at the neck.

"Let's go, boy. Move it." Brennan said, thrusting Jesse towards the door. Grinning, Jesse took one more look at Emma's smiling face before leaving with the others. As Emma got ready, the other three members of Mutant X walked towards the room Adam had designated for the interrogation. Opening the door, they walked in and saw Adam pacing in front of the man.

"Tell me, do you have a counter drug?" Adam asked, getting frustrated at the man's refusal to speak. Stepping closer to the stubborn scientist, Shalimar slowly looked from Adam to the man.

"Does he need some persuasion?" Shalimar asked, her eyes turning a bright gold as she glared intensely at the man. Refusing to show any fear, the man just huffed and looked away. Walking into the room, Emma joined the others before looking at the man tied to his chair.

"Jerry?"

"Emma?"


	11. Visions from the Past

Title: **The Time Has Come**  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Mutant X characters, and may occasionally include a few of my own as the work progresses. All but the characters in the show are mine.  
Feedback: Guys, I really appreciate your feedback and all of the reviews. This is my first fanfic, and it's been interesting to see it unfold. I hope you guys enjoy it. I really look forward to your comments. Thank you Ambrosia, Megara, Chic, Cand, and the rest of you for reading it and taking the time to share your thoughts on it. I hope you guys aren't disappointed with the ending. : )

**Chapter 11: Visions from the Past**

                "Hello? Miss?" The awkward young man tentatively touched the dark haired child's shoulder. Turning around, tears streaking her pale face, the eleven year old refocused her eyes on the hesitant young man anxiously trying to get her attention. Staring, the girl moved her lips slightly to let a whispered "Yes?" escape.

                "Come with me please." The man said, his gentle tones filled with kindness. Turning back around, the child let one more tear slide down her cheek as the brown VW sped away. Wiping her cheeks, the girl let go of the lingering hope that her parents would come back for her screaming it had all been one horrible mistake. As she grabbed the bag stuffed with some clothes and a tan bear, she quickly turned and began following the man. Walking into the house, the man reached down and took the bag from the girl. "This way please, I'll introduce you to your new foster parents."

                Within days a routine emerged, with the young brunette alternating between playing with the other children and playing by herself. When with the others, she dreamed that they were all her real brothers and sisters, and life long friends. She played every game from house to tea party to school. The children became her confidants and companions, while the games created the fantasy worlds in which she lived with the others. No child was orphaned or abandoned while they played, and no one was lonely or upset. After the initial weeks, she settled down and became content to live in this fantasy world forever. Gradually, she began tuning into the feelings of others. Finding the child's play riveting, she hardly noticed how different she was from her friends. Everyone accepted her, there was no reason not too. So occasionally she would be able to calm someone down with a look, or to know when someone was sad and needed a hug. These things, however, brought her closer to them not away from them.

                When playing by herself, she would imagine what it would be like to see her parents again, to know that they loved her and wanted her. The desire to be wanted is what kept her going, it drove her to play with the others instead of moping around waiting for something that everyone said would never happen. In these hours, the little girl's heart would overflow with loneliness. She would often fall asleep dreaming of some wonder, her parents, a handsome man to carry her away and love her forever, or even a kind and loyal friend to swear the best friend pact to for all eternity. The dreams varied, but the sleeping patterns did not. She would spend days enjoying the outdoors with her friends, before weeks of self-inflicted isolation and ten to twelve hour nights. Noticing her shift, her foster parents encouraged their son, Gerald, to play with and get to know the girl.

                At first, Gerald resisted the idea. He was keenly interested in the sciences despite his organic-oriented parents, working on dual majors in Chemistry and Genetics at Yale University. He visited often though, making sure not to neglect his new found charge. Gerald's relationship with the girl grew over time. He had been a freshman the year she reluctantly joined his family. By his senior year, she had become a sister in spirit if not in blood. They would often talk about their days apart once reunited. He excelled in his studies, and it soon became apparent to all that he would go far. He received a prestigious position at the leading genetic research company Nexgoma at the end of his senior year. Gerald's interest in school had been propelled by his foster sister's differences. She was special, and unique, everything he himself wanted to be. So working twice as hard in school enabled him to receive the position at Nexgoma that would allow him to fulfill his dreams. Ever since the child's special abilities became evident, Gerald expanded his previously limited goals to reach new heights. Suddenly, instead of being satisfied with being a geek and leading the way in bleeding edge research in immunology through affecting genetic manipulations, he worked on designing a drug that could affect an individual's DNA. When he had first taken his proposal to the company's Board of Research and Ethics, they had laughed him out of the room. It took years after that for him to regain his previous respect in the field. Working long hours in the evenings and on the weekends, he used the equipment at Nexgoma to carry out his research and experiments without the knowledge of his colleagues.

                As Gerald's research consumed him, he spent less and less time with his family and foster sister. Missing the man she considered a brother as well as a friend, the girl grew lonely and when given the opportunity to make new friends, she took it. Before long, her foster parents saw her move on to make new friends and get into trouble at school while Gerald progressed his research and spent most holidays away from home. Gradually, Gerald began to spend all holidays at work, determined to complete his research. Then his last visit to his foster sister came.

                "Michelle! Come inside, where its warm. Emma was hoping you would drop by." The Mrs. of the household greeted her foster daughter's friend. Walking in after wiping snow off her jacket, the blonde smiled at the aged woman in front of her. Moving forward, she began looking around at the Christmas decorations and presents under the tree. There were always a lot, although no child ever received more than two gifts from their foster parents. They were not a wealthy family, but even so, they did their best to fill the house with love. Grimacing, Michelle often wished the home in which she grew up was half as warm and loving.

                "Michelle!" Emma excitedly hugged the girl, pulling her out of the reverie that had taken her over. Overjoyed by her friend's warm invitation, Michelle hugged her back before exclaiming how beautiful their house looked. Grabbing the young woman's sleeve, Emma pulled Michelle into the living room where the rest of her foster family and friends had gathered. Laughter quickly filled the room, until the doorbell was heard. As the family began singing a Christmas carol, Emma broke away from the group to walk into the foyer. With a smile still on her face and laughter in her throat, Emma opened the door.

                "Aaahhh," Shocked, Emma could hardly speak.

                "Hello Emma," Gerald smiled and reached in to hug his foster sister. Returning the hug full force, Emma then tried to drag the reluctant and hurried Gerald into the house.

                "Come inside, it's been ages since everyone has seen you. Your parents will be blown away." Emma said even as Gerald stood still, outside of the doorway. Shaking his head, Gerald refused.

                "No Emma, I can't stay. I just came to give you something. Something special I've been working on for a long time now. Something to help you reach your full potential." Gerald reached in his pocket and pulled out a covered insulated mug. Confused, Emma tugged on his sleeve once more.

                "Don't be silly Jerry, come inside." Emma pleaded, not wanting her friend to go away so soon. Looking around quickly, Jerry turned back to Emma and placed the mug in her hand.

                "Do you remember the games we used to play, the one about a special liquid that could make you do wondrous things?" Jerry asked, anxiously awaiting the nod of Emma's head. Once she nodded, Jerry breathed a sigh of relief and placed the mug in Emma's hand. Curling her fingers around the cool metal surface, Jerry looked at the teenager standing before him. She became more beautiful with each passing day. Wishing he could see the woman she would turn into, he sighed at the knowledge he wouldn't get that chance. Releasing her hand, he looked into her eyes and smiled. "I want you to drink this. It's something special I made for you. It will help you do everything you've ever wanted too." Confused, Emma stood looking at the man she has thought of as a brother for so long.

                "Jerry, please, come inside." Emma pleaded, sensing something wasn't right but refusing to break the promise she had long since made, the promise to never read her family without their permission. Shaking his head, Jerry looked behind Emma one last time before hugging her. Just as her foster mother began pulling the door back to walk into the foyer, Jerry said goodbye and made Emma promise not to ever tell of his visit there that day. Before his mother reached the door, Jerry was back outside pulling out of the driveway in his BMW.

                "Who was it dear?" Shaking her head, Emma replied "No one" before taking her mother's arm and moving them back into the living room to join the room full of laughter. Emma had held onto the cup all day, wondering what Jerry meant and why it was so important no one know he had come that day. That night, after their friends had left and her family was sleeping, Emma slowly lifted the cup up in the air.

                "Merry Christmas, Jerry." After whispering the salute to her foster brother, Emma drank the magical liquid. Setting the empty cup down, she prepared for bed and that night she dreamt of a long missed friend.


	12. Family Ties

Title: **The Time Has Come**  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Mutant X characters, and may occasionally include a few of my own as the work progresses. All but the characters in the show are mine.  
Feedback: Guys, I really appreciate your feedback and all of the reviews. This is my first fanfic, and it's been interesting to see it unfold. I hope you guys enjoy it. I really look forward to your comments. Thank you Ambrosia, Megara, Chic, Cand, and the rest of you for reading it and taking the time to share your thoughts on it. I hope you guys aren't disappointed with the ending. : )

**Chapter 12: Family Ties**

                Staring at the brother she hadn't seen in six years, Emma cringed at the guilt radiating off him in waves. Her senses were almost overwhelmed by Jerry's guilt and the confusion of her friends standing close by.

                "You know him?" Jesse asked, nervous at what this meant. Nodding her head, Emma looked at the man strapped down to a chair to assure he wouldn't attempt to escape. His brown hair was threaded with gray, and his once awkward and gentle face was now filled out with lines creasing his eyes and forehead. Confused and scared that Jerry was the man they had found at _Falcon's Claw_ that day, Emma took a step forward.

                "What were you doing there Jerry?" Emma asked, her confusion and fear evident in her voice. Looking at the woman the girl had become, Jerry wanted to smile. She was more beautiful than he had imagined she would be. However, the desire to tell her so was quickly squashed as he realized who she was with. She was with this group of murderous mutants. He had been forced to use his DNA drug to help the freaks commit crimes. He refused to help them now, even if his foster sister was one of them. Refusing to speak, Jerry turned his head and stared at the wall. Hurt, Emma looked at Jerry and realized that he was not the same man she had known growing up. Sensing his confusion, disappointment, and fear, Emma realized he must be thinking the same thing about her.

                "Jerry, my friends found you at the club and brought you here to see if you can help us. That's Adam, Brennan, Shalimar, and this is Jesse." Looking up at the change in Emma's voice upon introducing Jesse, Jerry noticed the way she softly touched his arm during the introduction. The man's instinctual response to her was warm and caring. They obviously had strong feelings for each other. Jerry had often wondered if his young sister in spirit would ever know the joys and sorrow of true love. If in fact that was what she had found with this young man, he was truly happy for her. Picking up on the changes in Jerry's mood, Emma slowly smiled at him. "Please don't be afraid of us, Jerry. We're not going to hurt you. We're here to help people. Adam created this team called Mutant X, to help New Mutants in trouble. He has some questions to ask you about that club and those ferals. He found the drug they placed in the cup they made me drink before I was able to release a psionic pulse to permanently disable them. He needs to ask you questions about it." Looking up suddenly, Jerry scrutinized Emma closely before glancing at the man she called Adam.

                "You were the one who did that to the ferals?" Jerry asked in disbelief. Nodding her head in shame, Emma tried to control the tear that threatened to fall.

                "Yes, I didn't have a choice. They wouldn't let me leave and insisted on giving me that drug." As understanding began to dawn, Jerry looked at Adam, Brennan, Shalimar, and Jesse each in turn before landing once again on Emma. Breathing a sigh of relief, the thirty-three year old finally relaxed. He felt it was finally time to admit the truth.

                "I see, I didn't realize. I thought you guys were with them." Jerry said, looking specifically at Shalimar. Understanding his meaning, Adam sighed.

                "No, Shalimar is a feral but Brennan is an elemental and Jesse a metabolic. You're familiar with Emma's telempathic abilities, I take it." Adam said, not surprised to see Jerry nod his head. Walking over, Emma released the cords used to tie Jerry to his seat. Immensely grateful that the restrictions were removed, he smiled up at her.

                "Why do you need a counter drug? I would think you would want to use the drug to enhance your abilities by speeding up the mutations." Jerry said, slightly confused. Shaking his head, Adam knew it would take time to explain everything to his misguided colleague. Quick to retort on the fact that they didn't need help accelerating their mutations, Brennan took the growl escaping Shalimar's throat to heart and shut up.

                "What Brennan was trying to say, however rudely, is that the mutations in the DNA of New Mutants is unstable. They can mutate at anytime, causing the New Mutants to experience changes in their powers. Everyone here has already experienced that once. Emma, however, has undergone several mutations since then. She's in jeopardy of reaching a point of instability that she won't be able to recover from." Adam explained, trying to be as gentle as possible given Emma's unstable condition and her unknown relationship to the man she calls Jerry.

                "I don't understand. You mean the mutations are putting her in danger?" Jerry asked, waves of guilt once again emanating off him. As Adam said yes, Emma began getting weak and looking around before latching onto Jesse's arm.

                "Adam, while you explain everything to Jerry, I'm gonna go take a nap." Emma said in a strained voice. Sensing something wasn't right, Jesse immediately offered to escort her to her room. Not pleased, Brennan quickly stepped forward.

                "I'm sure she can make it on her own." Sensing the challenge, Jesse hardened his stance and repeated his previous statement. Placing a hand on Brennan's shoulder, Shalimar gently pulled the elemental out of Jesse and Emma's way. Quickly agreeing, Adam offered to have Jesse take Emma to the lab instead of to her room. Glaring at the dark curly-haired leader, Emma quickly asserted that she was fine. She would take a nap in her room and that was that.

                As the two left, Jerry looked at the concern clearly written on the faces of everyone in the room. He was surprised as their concern matched his own. Making a decision, Jerry spoke up and addressed Adam. "Tell me everything." Agreeing, Adam quickly explained how unstable the mutations were. Sharing their experiences with Gabriel and his concerns that Emma might share the same fate soon if they didn't find a way to slow down and reverse the mutations, they quickly caught Jerry up to speed. 

Understanding why Adam needed his help, Jerry couldn't bring himself to answer the one question that plagued his new friend the most. Why was this happening to Emma in the first place? Jerry knew why, and it was his fault. The initial change in Emma's mutation triggered the genetic markers his drug had previously encoded. Once started, the mutations occurred steadily increasing her powers until the point where she would not be able to physically handle them. At first unaware of anything but the value of his designer drug, Gerald had not realized the long reaching affects of it. In his eagerness at finally completing the research he had dedicated years of his life too, he handed it to Emma insisting he had created something wonderful and magical just for her. Instead, he had assured an early death for his foster sister. At once sad and filled with anger and hate for himself, Gerald looked around at the friends Emma had gained. Once he was her friend too, but no longer. He couldn't bring himself to share his crime, so instead he devoted his time to helping Adam in his lab.

                "Do you have a counter drug?" Adam asked once again, pleased to actually receive an answer this time if disappointed at the answer itself. Shaking his head, Gerald knew how much the truth would hurt.

                "No, in my arrogance I didn't think one would be needed. Once Don, one of the ferals at the club, discovered what I'd created, he kept me prisoner there. Forcing me to create the drug for him and his feral friends. I never had a chance to create something to counteract the effects of the drug. It seemed to work slowly, so there didn't look like there would be a need for it anytime soon." Disappointed, Adam understood the man's position. If they had found him trying to design a counter drug, they most likely would have killed him.

                "I need your help. Emma doesn't have long." As Adam spoke, Gerald quickly agreed and moved to write down the chemical properties of what he was quickly coming to call the drug of death.

                Weak, Emma leaned against Jesse as he walked her to her room. Feeling her strength fade fast, Emma didn't know if she would make it. "Jesse..." Calling out his name softly, Emma went to tell him when he quickly responded "Shush." Moving her towards his room, which they came to first, Jesse stopped before picking her up in one large swooping motion. Entering the room, Jesse walked over to the bed and gently laid her down. Making her as comfortable as possible, Jesse laid beside her and watched as she quickly fell asleep. Kissing her cheek, Jesse stood up and walked to the chest of drawers in his room. Opening the top drawer, he rummaged through his clothes before pulling out a tiny box. Opening it up, the gleam of the platinum necklace sparkled even brighter as he moved it back and forth. Seeing the twinkle of the precious metal wrapping around a delicate tear shaped aquamarine, Jesse smiled. He had been waiting for the right time to give Emma the necklace. Now, as every second that passed by brought them closer to a bleak future, Jesse discovered he wanted her to know that he loved her before knowing her condition and would love her long afterwards. He vowed to give her the necklace and tell her soon.

                Hearing a slight murmur escape Emma's lips, Jesse closed the box and placed it in his pants. Turning around, he went to lie down at Emma's side. Gently wrapping his arms around her, Jesse held her as she slept. Soon nodding off, he quickly joined Emma in her dreams.


	13. Big Brother

Title: **The Time Has Come**  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Mutant X characters, and may occasionally include a few of my own as the work progresses. All but the characters in the show are mine.  
Feedback: Guys, I really appreciate your feedback and all of the reviews. This is my first fanfic, and it's been interesting to see it unfold. I hope you guys enjoy it. I really look forward to your comments. Thank you Ambrosia, Megara, Chic, Cand, and the rest of you for reading it and taking the time to share your thoughts on it. I hope you guys aren't disappointed with the ending. : )

**Chapter 13: Big Brother**

                Leaving Adam and Gerald to work on a way to slow down and reverse Emma's mutations, Brennan and Shalimar quietly left to head towards the common room. Glancing at Brennan, Shalimar thought now was as good of a time as ever to ask.

                "So... what was up with you earlier?" Purposefully misunderstanding her question, Brennan asked "What do you mean?" before Shalimar slapped him on the arm. "You know what I mean. Earlier when you wouldn't let Jesse take Emma to her room, what was up with that?" Agitated, Brennan went to pick up the basketball discarded haphazardly on the floor the last time he and Jesse had played. Bouncing the ball back and forth, Brennan began playing a one-man game as he tried to clear his thoughts.

                "I don't know Shal. It's obvious how they feel about each other, but..." Finding himself unable to finish the statement, Shalimar laughed.

                "You care about them, don't you?" Not really surprised, Shalimar wasn't sure he would be able to answer.

                "Of course I do, we're a team. I care about everyone here." Brennan said, exasperated. Shaking her head, Shalimar walked over and took the basketball from the struggling man.

                "That's not what I mean, and you know it. All day today you've been acting like an overprotective brother. Admit it, you can't stand the thought of Jesse getting close to Emma." Shalimar's actions took away the chance for Brennan to ignore her and his conflicted feelings by playing basketball. Instead, he was forced to stand there and face both her and his feelings.

                "Emma is like a younger sister. She can take care of herself, but I don't think she's ever let anyone in like she has Jesse. I'm worried she'll get hurt." The last statement filled Shalimar with pleasure, a distinct difference from the satisfaction she felt sure would come from Brennan's admission. Walking up and hugging Brennan, Shalimar held on until he was reassured that she understood completely. While Emma was a good friend of hers, Jesse was more like a younger brother than anything else. It was natural that Brennan would view Jesse as the friend and Emma as the younger sibling. Looking into Shalimar's brown eyes and seeing understanding, Brennan smiled.

                "Adam, I think I have it. Try this combination on the latest blood sample." Gerald said, causing Adam to grab the last sample Emma would let him take and bring it over. They had been in the lab for hours, trying and failing to find a solution to the problem they faced. Unwilling to give up, the two men combined their knowledge of the field to create this newest possible cure for Emma's life threatening condition. As Gerald tried the latest formula on the blood sample before putting it under the microscope, Adam considered praying. Always more of a man of science than of God, he wondered at the thought now. "Yes!" Gerald's exclamation pulled Adam from his previous queries.

                "Let me see." Moving aside, Gerald was pleased to see the smile forming on Adam's face. Examining the results again and again, both men felt comfortable enough with the results to take action. Calling for Brennan and Shalimar to bring Jesse and Emma to the lab, the two scientists worked on a dosage sufficient enough for Emma's size.

                Moving through the hallways, Brennan and Shalimar hurried to Emma's bedroom. Knocking, the two entered the room when they received no answer. Looking around the empty room, Brennan began a string of curses before leaving and angrily heading towards Jesse's room. Knocking on the door, Brennan barely waited for an answer before barging into the room.

                "What is going on here?" Brennan yelled, incensed upon seeing Jesse next to Emma in the young man's bed. Startled, both Jesse and Emma stared at Brennan and Shalimar. Unclear as to why they were there and what was making Brennan angry, Jesse stood up.

                "What's going on?" Jesse asked, looking back and forth between Brennan and Shalimar. Quickly stepping forward, Shalimar spoke up before Brennan could say something he would regret later.

                "Adam asked us to bring you guys to the lab quickly." Shalimar said. Turning to help Emma out of bed, Jesse let her lean into him as all four of them walked to the lab. Moving to help Emma in place of Jesse, Shalimar quickly grabbed Brennan's arm and pulled him by her side for the short trip. As they entered the lab, the four of them saw the hopeful but restrained look on Adam's face. Helping Emma into the chair, Adam quickly brought over a few pieces of equipment.

                "What's going on Adam?" Emma asked, nervous and hopeful all at once. Leaning over her, Adam told her they thought they had a cure but it was important that they administer it quickly. Looking at Jerry, Emma was hurt to see him look away. At one time, he would have been there to offer her the assurances she needed. Instead, today he turned away from her even as her friends offered her support. In that moment she understood Jerry played a bigger part in this than he had admitted. Looking once more in his eyes as he for a split second looked into hers, understanding dawned. _She knows. _Lying down, Emma looked away from Jerry, the man she at one time called brother. Now she looked to her friends, Brennan and Shalimar and Adam, before lastly settling on Jesse, her best friend and the man she loved. Closing her eyes, Adam began treating Emma as she dreamed of a Christmas long since passed.

CHRISTMAS SIX YEARS AGO

                "Who was it dear?"

                "No one," Emma replied while shaking her head. Taking her foster mother's arm and walking with her back into the living room, Emma smiled as Michelle and Johnny laughed at one of her foster father's bad jokes. Placing the cup with the mysterious liquid on an end table, Emma moved to hug her foster father and thank her friends. No matter how bad his jokes or how awful his puns, Michelle and Johnny never failed to laugh and offer encouragement. Sometimes she thought they encouraged him too much, but seeing the dwindling relationship between him and his own son, she was happy that her friends provided something her foster brother failed to. After singing a few more carols and playing a couple rounds of Trivial Pursuit, their friends began leaving one by one. During all the fun and laughter Emma would take time to glance at the cup, wondering what Jerry had spent so long creating for her and why it was so important no one know of his visit that day. That night, after her family was in bed, Emma walked over to the cup in question. Slowly lifting it up in the air, Emma made a final toast for the evening.

                "Merry Christmas, Jerry." After whispering the salute, Emma drank the magical liquid. Setting the empty cup down, she prepared for bed and that night she dreamt of days spent catching up with her big brother and the games they played.

PRESENT

                Waking up, Emma looked around. Seeing Jesse talking to Adam, Emma smiled before Brennan walked over and asked how she was doing.

                "I don't know. I feel okay." Emma answered, drawing the attention of everyone else in the room. Looking around, all of her friends beamed at her. "Adam??"

                "You'll need to take it easy for the next few days, but you should be fine. The formula Gerald created worked well. Your genes are no longer mutating and many of the more recent mutations have been reversed." Adam said, smiling. Relaxing for the first time in weeks, Emma leaned back and closed her eyes. Allowing her senses to fill with the mingling relief and happiness of the others in the room, Emma smiled and reveled in their feelings.


	14. The Gift

Title: **The Time Has Come**  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Mutant X characters, and may occasionally include a few of my own as the work progresses. All but the characters in the show are mine.  
Feedback: Guys, I really appreciate your feedback and all of the reviews. This is my first fanfic, and it's been interesting to see it unfold. I hope you guys enjoy it. I really look forward to your comments. Thank you Ambrosia, Megara, Chic, Cand, and the rest of you for reading it and taking the time to share your thoughts on it. I hope you guys aren't disappointed with the ending. : )

**Chapter 14: The Gift**

                Giving their young friend time to heal, Mutant X diligently left Emma and Jesse alone together in the lab. Brennan went to beat up virtual Genomax agents to help deal with his new feelings towards both Emma and Jesse. Shalimar promised to help him, and so she accompanied the dark haired man whose loyalty and strength had long since attracted her. Adam talked with Gerald in the confines of his office, explaining the underground and their goals to help the children of Genomax. Understanding the guilt his younger colleague immersed himself in over Emma's close call, Adam shared his experiences with Genomax and his own idealistic youthful outlook and mistakes. Unable to excuse his own arrogance in light of placing a once highly valued friend and foster sister in danger, Gerald resolved to make up for his crimes. Assessing the situation, he knew Emma was in a good place, with friends, who cared for her deeply. While their struggles with Genomax and amoral New Mutants often placed her in danger, Gerald recognized that she fought with capable companions who would protect her with their own lives if necessary. In light of this, there was nothing more he could offer her. He could not offer protection and it was obvious she had lost all faith and trust in him, so he decided to leave. A difficult decision, and admittedly a selfish one, Gerald volunteered to accompany Shalimar and Brennan to the grocery store later that day. Preparing to leave with them, he went in search of Emma for one last time.

                Walking into the lab, Gerald smiled at Emma's lighted face as Jesse placed a necklace around her neck. Finished with the clasp, Jesse smiled as Emma turned around and kissed him thoroughly on the lips. Pulling back from the softness of Jesse's lips, Emma felt her throat constrict with emotions threatening to take her over.

                "Thank you Jesse, thank you for being with me then, now and always. I love you." Emma whispered, her joy surpassed in the knowledge that one of her childhood dreams came true. When she later allowed herself to think on those years she spent growing up with her foster family, she realized that in Jesse two of her dreams had come true. He at once was the best friend and confidant she needed and the true love she had longed for. Wiping away a shining tear before it could fall, Jesse looked deep into Emma's eyes and smiled. Overwhelmed with the feelings inside his chest that made it difficult to speak, he just mouthed "I love you" and leaned in to kiss her once again.

                Stepping back slightly to stand in the doorway, Gerald watched the scene before him entranced by the twinkles in the eyes of the lovers. Images of a lonely girl wishing for family, for love, for someone to want her rushed by him. Emma's deepest desires had been fulfilled, and he couldn't bring himself to interrupt her now. Looking at the blonde man kissing her, Gerald reflected on all he had observed and learned about Jesse in the short time he'd been there. His concern for Emma was genuine, and his love for her obvious. From snatches of Brennan and Shalimar's conversation Gerald had discovered that the two had only recently come together. Originally the young man had seen another New Mutant named Amanda. When she met a senseless death, Emma's response to him had been so harsh she seemed unsympathetic, so much of his grief had she felt. Grimacing, Gerald once again filled with grief. The initial mutation in her genes caused the effects of his drug to kick in. The sudden change must have been overwhelming for her after finally gaining some measure of control over her telempathic abilities. After being betrayed by someone she couldn't connect with, Emma resolved to close herself off to everyone. Yet somehow this broken hearted, understanding, and caring man had opened up to her and maintained a connection with her despite her resolve. It amazed Gerald to know that this often quiet, yet extremely powerful young man could so affect Emma when her defenses were at their strongest. Looking at the two now hugging each other, Gerald took it as another sign that they were meant for each other; if only in this time and this place.

                Turning around, Gerald walked out of the lab for the last time. Only a hint of contentment and sadness remained in his wake. Regrouping with Brennan and Shalimar, he joined them on their drive to a distant grocery store to stock up on much needed supplies. As the two New Mutants walked into the store and split up, Gerald turned to the side and began heading down an unknown street. Walking quickly, Gerald looked behind him one last time as he moved to gain distance from the members of Mutant X before they realized he'd left. Focusing on the things he could do to account for his sins, Gerald looked both ways before crossing 8th Avenue, not seeing the speeding taxi turning around the corner. With a thud, Gerald hit the car window of the taxi before rolling off onto the hard cement. Screams and yells were heard as the thirty-three year old looked up, thinking of his younger years with the poor but devoted parents and the sad but full of love Emma. As a tear rolled down his cheek, Gerald sighed one last time before death claimed him.

                Hearing the screams emanating from several blocks down the street, Shalimar's ears perked up as she looked around her. Spotting Brennan but not seeing Gerald, the feral immediately sensed something was wrong. Running out of the store, she ran at break neck speed down the street in time to see a red-faced taxi driver staring at the now deceased scientist identified as the Gerald Emma had known as a child. Stopping in her shock at the tear streaked face of the man dead on the cold cement road, Shalimar didn't move again until Brennan came up behind her and pulled her into a hug. Confused and sad, the blonde didn't protest as Brennan contacted Adam to report the news. Hearing his upset voice, they did as he requested, making sure the body was taken care of so later he could be buried next to his parents. Holding onto each other, neither envied Adam's current position.

                Walking into the lab, Adam turned sad eyes upon Emma and Jesse's happy faces. Looking at Adam's sad face, Emma quickly glanced at Jesse before once again looking at Adam.

                "Adam, what's wrong?" The tone in Emma's voice belied her concern and Jesse just held her close. Looking from Emma to Jesse, Adam sighed. Both understood then that something very serious had happened. "What happened, Adam?" Emma's voice became urgent.

                "There was an accident while Brennan, Shalimar and Gerald went to the grocery store. Gerald was hit head on by a speeding taxi cab. He was killed almost instantly." Having spoken the words, Adam walked over to the nearest chair and sat down roughly. Clinging to Jesse, Emma slumped. Holding onto her, Jesse looked at the young woman who for so long and for so many people had been strong. Concerned that this was more than she could take, Jesse lifted Emma up and gently carried her to his bedroom. Laying her down in his bed, he joined her and hugged her close to his body. Keeping watch, Jesse denied himself sleep as he focused on her breathing. Seeing her eyelids close fully, he saw the tear fall before sleep claimed her. Within minutes rapid eye movement caught his attention and before long he made a silent wish with his heart, _Let me be in your dreams Emma. Take my strength, take my love, take all of me._

CHILDHOOD DREAMS

                "Jerry! Jerry!" Emma screamed with delight, happy to see her foster brother back from college. Running up, Emma hugged him tightly. Smiling down at his dark haired sister in spirit, Jerry smiled. One day he would create something to make her dreams come true, but for now he was content to settle for the laughter and joy that filled their time together.

                "Come on Emma, dearest, we have some catching up to do." Gerald walked Emma over to his car and handed her the present he'd bought for her during his trip overseas. Giggling, Emma took the gift eagerly and led Jerry inside the house. Opening the gift, Emma screamed in delight at the beautiful hand painted doll Jerry had picked out for her. Smiling, the two siblings began sharing their adventures in and out of school. Still young, Emma was just beginning to get in trouble. Her new friend, Michelle, also special like her, was full of new ideas and ways to get out of doing things. Gently reprimanding Emma for the many misadventures his parents had related to him, Jerry couldn't quite bring himself to come down hard on his foster sister. The light in her eyes took away any resolve he'd had earlier on the drive home. Now, they instead spent their time together catching up and playing new and wonderful fantasy games together.

                These times remained close to both Emma and Jerry's hearts. They were truly happy then, able to let down their defenses and be themselves. He found that she loved him regardless of his grades or career goals, and she discovered again and again how much he wanted to be with her during his time home. As special as these moments were for the two of them, they both cherished each as if they were their lasts. Making up games to play, Emma shared her desire to do wondrous things, to help people. She even related her most precious dream, the dream of finding true love with someone who was special, kind, strong, and of course! handsome. Laughing at each secret revealed, Jerry thoroughly enjoyed his sister's lust for life, and the hopes and dreams she maintained for the future. He shared his concerns over his own future, how he needed more than anything to make his family proud of him. Smiling up at her sometimes awkward but always kind older brother, Emma just smiled and nodded as if she contained a special knowledge that he didn't. Leaning in, she giggled and whispered. "You _are_ the pride of this family."

ADULT DREAMS

                Looking at the tired but quickly recuperating Emma, Jesse smiled. His relief at her now stable state was evident, even if Emma hadn't been a telempath. Leaning down and hugging the beautiful young woman who possessed his heart, Jesse whispered in her ear "I have something for you." Curious, Emma just smiled and looked at Jesse expectantly. She imagined he would soon follow his statement with a suggestive comment, in true Jesse style, but was pleasantly disappointed when instead he reached down and pulled a box out of his pocket. Looking at it, Emma wondered what it could contain. Glancing up into his eyes she saw no hint there other than a bright twinkle. The crooked smile plastered on his face made her laugh.

                "What is it?" She asked, curiosity getting the best of her. Moving his left hand to the box held by his right, Jesse slowly lifted the top of the box upwards. In the center of the box, shining in all of its glory was a beautiful platinum necklace with a gorgeous tear shaped aquamarine stone hanging from it. "Aaahhh," Emma gasped, her breath taken away by the beauty of the simple but elegant necklace.

                "Emma, I have loved you for a long time now. You're beauty and endless kindness first caught my attention, but your quiet strength and devotion to those you love and those who are innocent stole my heart. I loved you before I found out about the condition that threatened your life, I have loved you through it, and I love you now that it has passed even more. I've wanted to give this to you for a while now. The clear blue of the stone reminds me of the color of your eyes and the purity of your soul." Jesse spoke softly, reaching over to gently take the necklace out of the box. Turning Emma around to carefully place the necklace on her slender neck, neither heard the lab door open. "Please wear this, and know that I, like this necklace, will always be with you for as long as you want me."

                Walking into the lab, Gerald smiled at Emma's lighted face as Jesse placed a necklace around her neck. Finished with the clasp, Jesse smiled as Emma turned around and kissed him thoroughly on the lips. Pulling back from the softness of Jesse's lips, Emma felt her throat constrict with emotions threatening to take her over.

                "Thank you Jesse, thank you for being with me then, now and always. I love you." Emma whispered, her joy surpassed in the knowledge that two of her childhood dreams had come true: Jesse was at once the best friend and confidant she needed and the true love she had longed for. Wiping away a shining tear before it could fall, Jesse looked deep into Emma's eyes and smiled. Overwhelmed with the feelings inside his chest that made it difficult to speak, he just mouthed "I love you" and leaned in to kiss her once again.

                Stepping back slightly to stand in the doorway, Gerald watched the scene before him entranced by the twinkles in the eyes of the lovers. Turning around, Gerald walked out of the lab for the last time. Only a hint of contentment and sadness remained in his wake, drifting slowly towards the enraptured couple. In her happiness, Emma did not pick up on the feelings that moved around her now, trying to entice her senses to acknowledge them. Instead, she focused on the man before her and the limitless love he poured into her.

WAKING DREAMS

                Waking up, Emma yawned before turning to look into Jesse's concerned blue eyes. Smiling, Emma whispered "It's okay" and began sharing her dreams with him. Content and happy, she shared everything with Jesse. Making sure Jesse understood that Emma had been too focused on him to pick up Jerry's presence and feelings, she hugged him when she sensed that he was blaming himself for the man's death. Almost shaking him to pull him out of it, she shared the most wonderful secret she possessed.

                "Thank you Jesse. You're my strength, my heart and soul. You enable me to control my powers like have never been able to before. I no longer pick up feelings and emotions randomly, from every corner of the room, building, or two mile block. Instead, I pick up emotions when I try too, when I need too. You fill me with and give me this strength, thank you." Hugging Jesse, she poured into him _relief... joy... love..._ and in that moment he understood the gift his love for her gave her, the gift of control, the gift of a normal life, the gift of being able to help people without suffering. Suddenly Jesse smiled, and Emma breathed a final sigh of contentment.

*********************************************

 : ) THE END : )

*********************************************


End file.
